Effet de Potion
by Caroline Black
Summary: On en vient à un point ou on ne sait plus ou on en est... arffff
1. Ton odeur!

**Titre :** Effet de Potion

**Disclamer :** Tout à Jk Rowling

**Rating : R**

**Couple : **HP/DM Slash(délire)

**Résum :** Entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ya un certain lien… déstabilisant… (mdr, délire totale)

**NdA :** Sérieusement, je pars cette fic et j'ai aucune idée ou elle va allez, j'ai même pas idée du premier mot mdr Tout ce que je sais, c'est l'idée de départ et le couple.

Je ne sais pas plus combien il va y avoir de chapitre, 3 ou 10 ou 18. J'y vais à mon rythme, peut-être que le 2ième chapitre sera la fin, c'est autant une surprise pour moi que pour vous autres. J'écris au jour le jour et vive le lendemain! Mais je sais que je vais mettre un lemon hehe(j'ai pas trop le choix disont mdr), j'ai pris la piqure!

**Bonne Lecture!!**

**--**

!!

** Tête de Malefoy **

Pourquoi Rogue m'en veut autant ? Non mais me mettre avec Potter! Je sais que l'idée principale était de le faire rager mais il n'a pas osé penser que cela pourra me faire quelque chose ? Bien sur que non! La joie quoi… on a quand même manqué notre potion ce coup ci. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Pourtant, j'ai tout vérifié à chaque mise d'ingrédient que Potter mettait, même Rogue comprennait pas après que je lui ai raconté.

Il m'a dit de venir le voir ce soir, c'est la que je me rends en ce moment. Je me demande pourquoi au juste. Cela doit juste être Potter qui a fait queque chose de pas correct, il est tellement stupide qui pourrait se tromper entre un rat et un véracrasse. Quant à moi, il ressemble au deux et pas plus intellent qu'eux. Alors j'ai peut-être juste mal surveillé et il à mit un ongle de chat de trop… ah non, c'est moi qui les mettait.

Foutu Gryffondor! Il pourri ma vie! Si au moins il y avait quelque chose qui me servirait. Ben non, aussi inutile qu'un vieux balai qu'on a oubié tout l'hiver dehors. La seule chose qui reste à faire c'est nettoyer la merde avec ou le fourrer dans l'cul de quelqu'un… ça serait pas une si mauvaise idée au fond mais je ne dois pas penser à ça!

J'ai l'esprit embrouillé depuis cette stupide potion de 'Physiquental'… tu parles d'un nom et en plus je ne sais même pas à quoi elle sert. J'ai de la misère à me souvenir de se que j'ai fais aujourd'hui…

« Outch… »

Je viens de me cogner à Potter et je me retrouve le derrière à terre…

« Potter… »

« Malefoy ? »

Qui d'autre tu crois ? Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux et avant que je n'est le temps de lui répondre, il parle avant moi.

« Comment tu savais que c'était moi Malefoy ? Tu ne m'as même pas regarder… »

Je…

« Ton odeur Potter! »

J'ai pas vraiment dit ça ? J'ai dit à Potter que j'ai reconnu son odeur ??!??!? Comment j'ai bien pu le sentir de toute façon ? Et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

Il me regarde les yeux ronds. Ben oui! J'ai bien dit ça! J'suis dans la merde la…

« Tu te tasses de mon chemin maintenant ? »

Non mais je vais pas rester planter la encore longtemps.

« La voie est libre, je vois pas pourquoi je me tasserais. »

Quel enculé!

Je me mets à marcher dans la direction des cachots et je m'apperçois qu'il me suit maintenant! Je me retourne.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis Potter ? »

Il me sourit, comme si ça me faisait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je te suis Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas pensé que je vais peut-être quelque part qui à le même chemin que toi ? »

Non mais à quoi il joue celui-là… Je hausse les épaules, à vrai dire j'en ai rien à foutre ou il va.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Potter mais traine pas sur mon territoire. »

« J'commence à trembler. Arrête sinon je vais surement me retrouver à l'infirmerie : Cause : 'trop de frayeur'. »

Il rit complètement de moi ce p'tit con d'merde.

« Potter tu… »

Mais je n'est pas le temps de finir ma phrase, trop prévoyant.

« M. Malefoy, M. Potter, suivez moi. »

Comment ça Potter ? C'est quoi le problème ? Il ne va quand même pas me punir pour la faute qu'il a commis! Si cela arrive, je te tue Potter! Même si tu ne m'entends pas, je te tuerai!

« On a eu un légé problème avec votre potion Messieurs. », commença doucement mon professeur adoré et j'ai nommé Severus Rogue. « Cette potion qui est très rare à des conséquences mais sur presque personne mais comme vous me semblez si chanceux, elle agit sur vous. »

Et il se tait comme ça lui ? Pourquoi il dit rien d'autre ? Et puis pourquoi Potter sourit comme un pauvre con ? Oui, il l'est toujours mais la c'est pire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent que je ne sache pas ? Quels sont les conséquences si désastreuse pour que je sois le seul concerné à ne pas savoir ? QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE!!!!!!!! JE VEUX SAVOIR MAINTENANT!!!!

Du calme. Drago, ressaisis-toi! T'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander tranquillement, c'est tout et après tu pourras allez te reposer et tout sera fini!

« Mais professeur, je ne ressens rien de bizare, alors pourquoi dites-vous qu'il y a des effets secondaires ? »

Bon! La Potter à l'air d'avoir compris ce que je viens de dire! Et Rogue sourit, c'est pas bon signe du tout sourire 3 fois en moins de 10 minutes…

« C'est ce que je vais vous expliquez. Restez assis, cela vaudrait mieux. »

Bordel… cela n'est vraiment pas encourageant…

Je me cale confortablement, du moins le mieux possible sur ma chaise et j'attends. Je vois Rogue qui prend bien son temps et je sais qu'il va en jouir juste à son visage, quelque chose de mesquin qu'il apprécie…

MAIS POURQUOI MOI ?????????????

!!

Prochain chapitre :  **_E_****_xplication d'un bord_**

****

****

Bah oui, je sais déjà c'est quoi qui va se produire mdrr

Bizou xxxxxxx


	2. Aucune idée j'te dis!

**Titre :** Effet de Potion

**Disclamer :** Tout à Jk Rowling

**Rating : R**

**Couple : **HP/DM Slash(délire)

**Résum :** Entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ya un certain lien… déstabilisant… (mdr, délire totale)

**NdA : **J'étais suposé faire du chapitre deux, l'explication mais!!!!! Une demoiselle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle veut savoir comment ils ont pus en arriver la… alors je fais un petit flash back le matin même de cette superbe rencontre dans la classe de Rogue hehe

423

º

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

º

**_º-ºFlash Backº-º_**

« Silence! Je ne tolère aucun bruit aujourd'hui et encore moins une respiration trop bruyante! » Il regarde chaque élève avec la même haine habituelle, ça ne changera jamais. « La potion sera exécuté en binôme et JE les ferai. La potion de _'__Physiquental'_ ne vous servira à rien mais elle est de très haut niveau et en l'approche de vos Aspic, vous devez être capable de la préparer sans problème. »

Il prend un parchemin sur son bureau… Avec qui il m'a mit encore…

« Allez tous sur le côté gauche de la salle, je veux avoir à l'œil ceux que je placerai en avant. »

Depuis quand il fait ça? Il dijoncte ben raide…

« Potter… vous êtes le plus chanceux du groupe, vous allez être au premier rang, à côté de mon bureau. »

Ha ha ha! Dans les dents Potter!

« Granger, vous prenez place sur la table d'en arriève suivi de Weasley à la dernière. »

Non… il nous sépare?? Il va pas me mettre avec un Gryffondor?? Pourtant… j'ai remis mes devoirs à temps… j'ai pas de point qui m'ont été enlevé… POURQUOI?

Bon, Longdubat en avant la… Finnigan de ce côté et les autres morveux… Et merde! Vraiment pogné avec un Gryffondor!

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous prendrez place… »

NOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!!! Pas Potter!!!!!!! A genou si il le faut mais pas ça!!!! Il va tout faire raté!!!!

« Avec Potter. »

Je sens le planché s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et les flammes de l'enfer me brûler! Je suis trop bon pour mourir si jeune! Ok, je dramatise trop, ce n'est que Potter après tout, le plus stupide de l'espèce humaine que je connaisse, peut-être à part le newfie de l'autre bord la, mais encore…

Je vais m'asseoir avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ce que je pense de notre formidable '_couple_'. En regardant Potter, je le surprends à avoir un sourir sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il à en tête le balafré ? Si il fait raté quoique se soit, je le promet devant Merlin que je lui enfonce mon pied profondément ou je pense.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est content de leur binôme. » Il voit ça ou lui? Je vois plutôt que des visages de dégout… c'est plutôt lui qui est content des '_couples_' qu'il vient de former. Il n'y a que moi et Potter qui ont des sourires plaqués au visage et ça parce qu'on a chacun de notre côté une revanche à faire à l'autre. « Allez prendre les ingrédients qui sont sur votre droite, un panier pour chaque équipe et avant de commencer, entendez-vous sur la façon de faire la potion qui peut se faire de différente manière. Commencez! »

Je vois Potter se lever et faire le tour de la table pour allez chercher les ingrédients. Gentil toutou, pas même besoin de lui donner d'ordre. Je devrais peut-être remplacé un de mes elfes par lui. Il revient sans un mot, les déposent, rapproche sa chaise de la mienne et lit par dessus mon épaule, la recette que je tiens entre mes mains. Je me demande si je dois me sentir mal à l'aise face à son attitude ou ne rien faire du tout, la dernière option me convient parfaitement. Je sens des regards posés sur nous mais je m'en moque, si cela peut me permettre de faire cette fichue potion sans problème alors j'endurai Potter pour cela.

Fait 20 minutes qu'on regarde cette fichue liste et recette de la potion de _'__Physiquental'_ et Potter n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Il se recule enfin et regarde le matériel qu'on a besoin. Il sort tout ce qui se retrouve dans le panier et fini par se reculer une autre fois et me fixe. Il attend, mais quoi au juste ? Que je dise quelque chose? Ahhh… Potter veut se faire dominer ? Hehehe, au plaisir mon cher.

« Tu t'occupes de la peau d'écorce et de l'orchidée, je prends le chat. » Il sourit et se mit à la tache, comme si c'était Granger ou Weasley qu'il lui aurait demandé quelque chose. C'est déstabilisant certe mais je n'en laisse rien parraître.

Je commence la potion, met l'eau dans le chaudron, la porte à ébullition rajoute les doigts de bébé mandragore qui sont déjà coupé. Potter regarde la feuille et s'apperçoit qu'il faut rajouter les morceaux d'écorces coupés en lanière, ce qu'il rajouta à la potion. Je la brasse et l'eau devient d'un bleu clair. Hum, est-ce la bonne couleur ? J'ai beau lire et relire le parchemin, je ne vois aucune couleur bleu d'inscrite.

« Professeur? » Il se retourne et vient en notre direction. « Est-ce normal ? Il n'est inscrit à nul part qu'elle prendrait une couleur bleu. » Il fronce les sourcils. Il va vers son bureau, tourne quelques pages du livre ouvert sur celui ci et sourit.

« Vous avis mis que la mandragore et l'écorce? » Hmm, oui, je crois…

« Oui professeur. »

Il sourit de plus belle, ça fait peur.

« Bien sûr que c'est normal, ça arrive que la potion change de couleur tout dépend de ceux qui la prépare. Vous pouvez continuer. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de sa réponse mais j'ose ne pas m'en préoccupé et cela, je vais m'en mordre les doigts plus tard, je le sens.

« Potter! Non! Pas les pétales maintenant! C'est… » Je regarde la feuille, et merde, il a raison. « Ok, tu peux les mettres. » Heureusement pour lui, il n'affiche plus se stupide sourire à la figure car je crois que je lui aurais démolie le portrait.

Il ne reste plus que 2 ingrédients à rajouter et 30 minutes de cours. La minuterie sonne et je rajoute les œufs de poisson pourris. Oh p'tain… l'odeur…

« Oh p'tain d'merde… » Ah tient, il parle le Potter ?

Je pars à rire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il est trop drôle! La face qu'il fait… c'est à ne pas manquer.

Je remarque que la potion vire au Rouge Sang. Je stoppe immédiatement mon rire et remarque que c'est le temps de rajouter les griffes de chat ce que je fais. Je la brasse un peu et la potion semble se calmer.

C'est bizare… je me sens dans une bulle, comme si le monde autour de moi c'était volatilisé depuis quelques temps, je ne remarque que Potter à mes côtés et le reste, rien. Je me sens bien et je ne panique pas, on dirait que tout est normal même pour lui. La potion est toujours aussi rouge mais je n'ose pas parler, ni même appeler le professeur.

Potter se retourne vers moi et sourit.

« Et si on revenait en classe ? », me dit-il tout naturellement.

Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire ?

« Professeur ? » Tout semble se remettre dans leur ordre. « Je crois que la potion est prête. »

Je me retourne et remarque que tout le monde nous regardes avec le sourire mais d'autres, surtout les Serpentards, sont dégoutés.

Quest-ce qui c'est passé ? Une chose est sur, c'est que j'en ai aucune idée.

Je ne pense surtout pas que Rogue nous a pris pour nous étudiés et que toute la classe est au courant de quelque chose que je devrais savoir mais auquel je n'est absolument aucune idée.

**_º-ºFin du Flash Backº-º_**

º!º!º

Hehe, voici le petit flash back qui va vous aidez à peut-être mieux comprendre l'explication du prochain chapitre!

Gros Bizouxxxxxxxx

A

Caro

º!º!º

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Tiayel : **Coucou beauté! Deux fics de moi c'est super ? Et bien! J'aurai tout vue avant de mourir mdrrrr Sadique? Pas du tout! Entk! Pas à ma connaissance lolll en plus, que serait les fics s'il n'y avait pas un peu de mystère ? J'irais bientôt lire la suite de tes fics, mais j'attends le retour de mon stupide ordinateur qui est en réparation depuis plus d'un mois, il fait chier certain! Un gros bizouxxxx et à bientôt

**Onarluca :** Coucou!! Tout premièrement merci pour ta review! Je te dis merci car grace à toi, il y a un chapitre de plus mdrr J'avais pas pensé à un petit Flash Back sur les évènements d'avant :( Est-ce que tout devient un peu plus clair maintenant ? Non? Attends la suite alors lolll Mici encore et j'espère que la suite t'as plu! A Bizouxxxxx

**Morganne :** Salut à toi! Mici pour ta review! J'espère que j'ai assez été vite pour la suite hehehe Et bien j'espère aussi qu'il est à ton goût! Bizouxxxxx a

**Lily :** Salut à toi! Que ce passe t'il avec nos deux copains ? Et bien, on va le savoir bientôt, disons au prochain chapitre lolll Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite! Bizouxxxxxxx a


	3. Explication d'un bord º Première partie

**Titre :** Effet de Potion

**Disclamer :** Tout à Jk Rowling

**Rating : R**

**Couple : **HP/DM Slash(délire)

**Résum :** Entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ya un certain lien… déstabilisant… (mdr, délire totale)

**NdA : **Bon, j'avoue que les deux premiers chapitres ont peut-être quelque difficulté à s'accorder ensemble mais bon… personne n'est parfait! Encore moins l'auteur! Lolll Mais l'histoire va être quand même bonne, du moins j'espère que vous allez toujours l'aimer :D loll

**º2 : **Bon, et oui désolé du retard… je devrais peut-être me cacher et ne plus revenir… lolll mais bon, j'étais suposé recevoir mon ordi et ça pas eu lieu alors j'ai pris un énorme retard sur mes fics :( Je dois squatter l'ordi à mon frère ce qui est plutôt extrèmement dur puisqu'il y est 18h sur 24 dessu... mais bon, la suite est la… en partie vue que j'avais plutôt hâte de vous mettre une tite suite court mais très bon lolll

**_Bonne lecture!! Les réponses aux reviews à la fin!_**

**º-º-º**

Chapitre 3 Explication d'un bord  º Première partie 

**º-º-º**

****

Rogue s'asseoit sur sa chaise de bureau et me fixe. Bon, c'est de ma faute encore ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à me poser des questions ? Pis **pourquoi putain d'merde, Potter me regarde et sourit comme un con???????** Bon, c'est déjà un con, rien de nouveau mais le sourire qu'il affiche je l'aime pas. Je me sens pas bien, j'veux partir, j'veux pas rester mais il y a toujours ce **_POURQUOI_** que je ne sais pas et que je veux savoir et qui m'empêche de m'éloigner de cette classe qui porte malheur. Depuis quand je pense comme ça? Je devrais m'en foutre mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège par moi même.

« Bon, Drago. »

Pourquoi il arrête ? Dit le merde! que je partes au plus vite. Mais hey! Pourquoi juste moi ? Qu'est-ce que heu… pourquoi j'allais l'appeler _Harry _? POTTER! Ouais, Potter, lui, y fou quoi ?

« La potion que vous avez préparé, comme je vous les dit plutôt, n'a aucun effet nocif ou aucun effet tout court chez les sorciers de notre espèce mais… »

Pourquoi il laisse sa phrase en suspence ? Et c'est quoi ce _mais _à la con ? Il vient de dire qu'il y a aucun effet alors, c'est quoi le rapport ? Et pourquoi je me pose toute ses questions auquelles je m'en serais foutu normalement ? Et pourquoi, encore une fois, je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui sauf les moments ou j'ai été avec H… POTTER?

« Il arrive parfois… et bien disons qu'il y a des exceptions très rare et dans ses exceptions la, la potion agit sur des sorciers. »

Euh, ça m'avance pas ça.

« Et pourquoi elle aurait agi sur moi? »

Rogue sourit, oh non, il recommence pas…

« Sur vous, Drago. » Et il me pointe H, Potter.

« Mais… on ne l'a même pas but la potion! On a fait que la préparer! »

« Oui, mais c'est les vapeurs qui émane de la potion qui font leur effet. Et comme je le disais, cela est extrèmement rare qu'elle agisse sur nous. »

ll n'ose pas dire la fin ou il fait exprès pour me faire attendre ?

« Et ?????? Quels sont les effets ? »

« J'attendais justement cette question. Est-ce que vous avez des pertes de mémoire par hasare ? »

Si c'est un hasare, comment ça se fait qu'il le sache ?

« Bah, disont que je ne me rappelle plus de grand chose de ma journée… »

« Humm. »

« Quoi? »

« Juste ça ? »

Il veut dire quoi?

« Et de quoi vous vous souvenez ? »

Grrr…

« Les fois ou j'étais avec H. Potter! C'est de sa faute c'est ça ? »

Il sourit pis Potter fait pareil! J'vais leur pèter leur p'tain de sourire! Ils m'énervent!!!!

« Non, la potion en fait à été une parfaite réussite. Et vous avez eu la meilleure note de tous les groupes de votre année. »

Pourquoi je me sens pas rassuré ? Pourquoi il fait exprès de me faire patienter ? Il veut que je pète les plombs ou que j'lui saute dessu pour lui faire avouer ce que je veux savoir? Ou peut-être ne suis-je plus sur de le vouloir ??

**º-º-º**

Oui oui, c très court, j'avoue avoir un peu honte de le poster mais je sais que vous attendez patienment pendant que moi je pète les plombs pour avoir un ordi qui fonctionne comme il faut. Et la, j'ai pu squatter l'ordi à mon frère pendant une petite partie de la journée!

**Bizou xxxx et à bientôt!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Céline402 : **mdr les voici les effets de la potion lol il ne fallait quand même pas tout dire d'un coup :P Et la suite je sais! Je mis mets lol a

**Onarluca : **Ohh la la la!!! Est-ce un peu plus clair ???? mdrrr disont que j'ai eue quelque problème avec la suite! Bizouxxx

**Tiayel : **Saleuhh!!!! La fin Frustrante ?? et celle ci? J'ai essayé d'être vraiment moins sadique comme tu aimes bien me nommée! Hehe Ais-je réussie?? Mdrrr allez un gros bizouxxxxx tention à toi et à bientôt

**Morganne :** Coucou! Mici pour la review et pour ta question qui est : _Est-ce que le sourire innocent de Harry est dû a son air candide de gryffondor ou au charme de draco qui l'affecte grandement? _ Je te réponds : Aucun des deux mdrrr dsl de ne pas être plus précise mais la réponse (en gros) sera dans le prochain chapitre! Bizouxxx

**Anwn :** Allo! Merci pour ta review et merci aussi pour dire que tout cela vaut un peu la peine au moins lollll :PP a

**Zaz :** lolll contente que ça t'es plu hehe étouffe toi pas de rire la! :P Une affaire qui rélève les sentiments ? Nah! Ça été fait trop souvent! Moi, je voulais un ti peu plus de _challenge_ hehehe a

**Tete de nœud :** Coucou!! Ceci était la suite et la deuxième partie s'en vient (je l'espère) bientôt lolll J'espère que tu as été patiente pour cette suite qui a mis un peu plus de temps à venir que suposé mais bon… les ordinateurs… ou devrais-je plutôt dire : les p'tain de technicien lolll Allez a

**Linnie : **Ma meilleure!! Hehehe ! vraiment contente de recevoir de tes nouvelles! Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps de me laisser une tite review!! Je sais que tu aimes bien lolll mais je sais aussi que tu es la pareil J  Comme ça tu aimes les POV de Drago ? C'est pas facile à faire mais ici c'est différent car Drago n'est pas lui même mais ca… mdrrr lit donc à la place loll :P Gros Bizouxxxxxxxxxx et merci d'être la! A

**Nymia :** Une autre qui me traite de sadique! Lolll et bien… désolé que ton souhait de vouloir arriver vite le chapitre ne c'est pas produit… disont que quelques problèmes sont survenu et … ouin déjà… un petit peu de manque de concentration pour cette fic (Primeur : je travail sur un OS 2 partie sur un HPDM vraiment drole lolll) et bon voilà… l'inspiration pour celle ci est moindre MAIS je ne l'arrêteras certainement pas… je déteste tellement les auteurs qui font ca hehe bon moi j'arrête de jaser comme une mémère et je te laisse sur un : À bientôt!!!

**Vif d'or : **Merci beaucoup à toi de venir lire cette fic qui est ma première Vrai HPDM… j'espère juste être à la hauteur de mes conneries mdrrrr bizouxxxxxxx et à bientôt

**Minerve :** Nah Nah! Tu n'y es pas :P Drago est « p-e » un géni en potion, et Harry n'a pas tout compris… c'est un ti peu plus compliqué que ça mais bon… ya des suites pour mieux comprendre mdrrr a

**Lily :** désolé pour l'attente ma puce mais!!! La vie c'est la vie et disons que je n'aime pas plus attendre pour poster mes chapitres… m'enfin… mais que j'aille mon ordi y'en aura plus de « fait vite » mdrrr A

**Miss-traum : **Hmm… la suite tu l'as... pour les chapitres plus long… faut pas y compter… j'suis pas une auteur de chapitre long mais d'habitude je suis plus vite que ca pour le postage mais encore la, les imprévues on y peut rien dsl! Ah et merci pour la review a

**Kawiz : **Îlo!!! Extrèmement contente d'avoir une review de toi :PP Bon comme ça tu m'obliges à continuer ??? et bien… mdrrrr je continues! Ça tu n'as même pas besoin de faire des menaces(malgré que j'peux aimer ca! Mdr) j'aime trop écrire et c'est pas les idées qui manquent! Désolé si ça prit un peu de temps avant le postage!! Bizouxxxxx A

**Kero : **Îlo! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre! Lolll J'aime être proche de mes lecteurs(trices)!! J'y peux rien! J'adore être famillier j'espère juste que ca choque personne lolll J'suis du genre à écrire n'importe quoi juste pour parler hehehe alors comme ça tu n'as pas tout comprit des effets secondaires ?? loll c'est possible puisque je ne les avais pas expliqué avant lolll alors j'espère que cette première partie t'as un peu aidé maintenant faut attendre la suite mdrrrr lolll je sais c po drole… bizouxxx a et merci pour ta review!


	4. Explication d’un bord º Deuxième partie ...

Titre : Effet de Potion  
  
Disclamer : Tout à Jk Rowling  
  
Rating : R  
  
Couple : HP/DM Slash(délire)  
  
Résumé : Entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ya un certain lien… déstabilisant… (mdr, délire totale)  
  
NdA : Le voilà enfin... mais bon, vous avez quand même moins attendu que le chapitre d'avant!!! Sauf que les infirmières voulaient pas me laisser sortir pis avec une camisole de force... c'est un peu dur d'écrire mais la tout est correcte... tant qu'ils n'oublient pas mes médicaments hehehe :D   
  
º-º-º  
  
Bonne lecture!! Les réponses aux reviews à la fin!  
  
º-º-º  
  
Chapitre 4 - Explication d'un bord º Deuxième partie et dernière  
  
º-º-º  
  
Ok, je perds patience, je ne veux plus attendre. Je vais sauter. Leur sauter à la gorge, leur sortir les trippes et les pendre avec... c'est vraiment tout ce qu'ils méritent. Potter s'en fou royalement et Rogue me nargue avec ses questions et réponses sans lendemain, alors je me lance, au pire d'avoir l'air d'un inculte crétin et stupide, j'suis plus capable de rester ici sans savoir, il fait chaud, ma chemise ainsi que ma robe de sorcier me sont collé dans l'dos, je transpire de partout, je risque de m'évanouir dans les minutes qui viennent si je ne vais pas prendre l'air OU SI IL FINIT PAR NE RIEN DIRE!!!!!! Putain, pus capable, je viens de tester ma capacité d'attendre et je ne me rends compte qu'elle est très mince... à peine une petite demi-heure... C'est pas moi ça! J'ai passé des heures en compagnie de mon père de du Lord sans broncher! C'est quoi qui se passe avec moi ???  
  
"Ok ok ok... c'est quoi qui s'passe la? Ça fait une demi heure, professeur qu'on tourne en rond!"  
  
Toujours se p'tain d'sourire... j'commence à être trop habitué, awaye accouche!!!!!!  
  
"C'est simple monsieur Malefoy, maintenant, votre personnalité va devenir celle de monsieur Potter, et vice versa."  
  
Quoi? Il ne peut pas le dire en chinois, je comprendrais peut-être un peu mieux.  
  
"J'comprends pas, c'est simple, du chinois."  
  
"Vous avez peut-être remarqué, Monsieur Malefoy, que votre caractère n'était plus le même ainsi que votre façon de penser, c'est exacte?"  
  
"À bien y penser ça ressemble un peu à ça. Je me pose trop de question, des choses auquelle je n'aurais jamais songé auparavant. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire professeur?"  
  
"Vous êtes entrain de changer de place avec monsieur Potter ici présent. Vos aptitudes, vos forces ainsi que votre personalité va être échangé."  
  
"QUOI???????? Non mais c'est quoi ça??? Il en n'est absolument pas question!"  
  
"Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix et même je dirais plus aucun choix. Le transfert à commencé directement en faisant le potion ce matin même."  
  
Oh putain d'merde... j'suis dans la merde... j'vais devenir une lopette... devenir Potter... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...  
  
"Oui mais... attendez professeur. Pourquoi Potter parle pas? Pourquoi y bouge pas, il fait rien? J'vais y pèter la gueule et lui y bouge même pas?"  
  
"Faut croire que vous n'avez pas toujours eu l'envie de le faire."  
  
Il me dit ça en gardant son sourire au visage? Pourquoi je me sens larguer en ce moment? J'me sens perdu aussi, est-ce que Potter a toujours été comme ça? Ben merde alors...  
  
"D'autre effet que je devrais savoir avant de partir?"  
  
Il réfléchit mais à quoi? Il devrait pourtant le savoir. C'est pas lui qui sait tout habituellement? Je me demande vraiment ce que Potter pense de tout ca. S'il pouvait au moins ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose pour me faire rappeller qu'il est toujours la.  
  
"Pour l'instant, je crois que c'est tout. Il n'y a aucun autre effet secondaire qui nous ont été dit."  
  
"Qui vous a dit quoi? Et pourquoi quelqu'un vous aurait dit quelque chose à propos de ce qui c'est produit? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? P..."  
  
"Monsieur Malefoy, calmez vous! Je les dis au début du cours que cette potion ne nous faisait aucun effet, seulement au sorcier plus grand que nous."  
  
"Qui sont ils? Pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler?"  
  
"Ce sont des Barbahies. Très haute communauté sorcière auquelle personne ne songe même à les inviter à une réception et à les mêlées à quiconque. Ils n'ont pas besoin de baguette magique et même encore, je ne sais même pas s'ils savent ce que sait. Et la potion que vous aviez préparé sert de potion médicinal pour ceux qui ont choisi de vieillir mais peu importe, pour nous, cela n'agis pas ou sinon quand cela le fait comme dans votre cas, c'est une toute autre affaire."  
  
"Et c'est quoi dans notre cas?"  
  
"Vous voulez vraiment le savoir monsieur Malefoy?"  
  
"Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas? C'est normal je crois de vouloir savoir pourquoi la potion a agis sur moi et Ha...Potter."  
  
Il prend une respiration... ça promet d'être long ou pénible pour lui.  
  
"Bien, quand deux personnes sont de niveau exactement pareil, donc les mêmes millièmes de millimètre en magie, c'est deux personnes sont des 'âme' soeur. Ce sont très rare et je n'est connu qu'un couple dans ma vie qu'il l'était. Alors cela à donné, que vous et monsieur Potter... soyez des 'âme' soeur."  
  
"Âme soeur ? Donc moi et Potter..."  
  
Non!!!!!!! C'est pas possible... âme soeur? C'est quoi cette idée ridicule?   
  
"Et qui était le 'couple' que vous avez connu ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret pour vous."  
  
"Ce sont vos parents Drago. Bien que cela puisse parraître bizare."  
  
"Mes parents? Ils ne m'ont pourtant rien dit à ce sujet..."  
  
"Et c'est normal puisque vous aurez voulu savoir comment ils ont fini par l'apprendre."  
  
"Et vous pouvez me le dire?"  
  
"Pas maintenant Drago, et puis, vous leur demanderez vous même maintenant que vous connaissez cela vous aussi."  
  
"Ok.. je n'insiste pas mais... comment on fait pour se sortir de ce trou professeur? Comment fesons nous, moi et Potter pour survivre avec cette stupide potion que a agis sur nous?"  
  
"C'est simple, avant que la potion 'miracle' ne soit trouvé et concocté, la seule chose que vous pouvez faire c'est soit, de faire comme si rien n'était et oublier toujours tous vos journées ou bien d'avoir une relation sexuelle ensemble."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
----------  
  
Bon! Le voilà de terminé!! J'ai faite le plus vite possible! Et j'ai même écrit la fin et vitesse rapide loll Je sais qu'il y a un peu de longueur mais je ne crois pas que cela va vraiment vous déranger.  
  
Je veux savoir aussi si quelqu'un est interressé pour savoir comment les parents de Drago ont su la super nouvelle et comment ça c'est passé et si personne veut savoir bah je l'écrirais pas pour rien lolll  
  
Bon, laissons place aux réponses aux reviews et à bientôt!  
  
-------  
  
Onarluca : Voila!! J'ai craché le morceau, j'espère ne pas être trop décevante mais bon... c'est les risques du métier loll Merci pour ta review et n'oublie pas de me dire si ton idée est proche de ce que j'ai fait! bizouxxx  
  
Céline402 : Mouais, j'aime jouer à l'auteur sadique parfois... même que c'est une joie de le faire loll C'est le rôle de l'auteur ça! Et y'en a des pires que moi lolll J'ai toujours aimé faire attendre les perso ainsi que vous cher lecteur et revieweur hehehe ne m'en veux pas trop et j'espère que tu ne seras pas décue! bizouxxx  
  
Emma : lolll J'adore le calme de Malefoy sénior moi! Et surtout mon ti Sevy tout mini tout sexy!!!! mais bon, j'ai fini par le dire... j'voulais encore attendre mais j'allais me faire égorger vif par une lectrice qui me harcèle sur msn! Alors pas eu le choix cette fois ci! C'était ma vie ou la fic... lollll bizouxxxx  
  
Tiayel : Coucou ma puce! moi aussi tu me manques, voici enfin des nouvelles de la potion... sadique? m'enfin! On a plus le droit de rigoler maintenant!! :PP C'est mon histoire et c'est moi l'auteur mdrrr alors attaque ta tuque! ca va brasser!!!! mdrrr nah je rigole toujours! :P Tu aimes ces effets la? mdr moi j'en suis crampé! Alors maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre la suite! Ah la la mais que j'en demande moi.... lollll bizouxxxx  
  
Lululle : Moi ssi ca me fait rigoler de l'écrire hehehe C'est pas mon genre de fic habituelle mais le changement fait toujours du bien! Merci d'avoir laissé une review ca fait toujours plaisir! bizouxxxx  
  
Vif d'Or : Nah l'ordi est à mon frère, fait longtemps que j'habite plus avec ma 'famille' lolll ahhhhh déjà 4 ans... que le temps passe vite lolll J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, elle a été horrible à écrire! je passe les détails! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine! bizouxxx  
  
Linnie : Coucou ma puce! Je m'ennuieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee de toi!!!!! Fait longtemps!!!! :( Bien bien! J'aime ce que tu m'as écrit! trois mots qui en dise long! Sadique, drole et t'adore! mdrrr c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre! Je te fais plein de bizouxxxxx en espèrant se voir bientot a plus  
  
Kawiz : Salut à toi! Mon ordi est toujours aussi capoute et je crois qui va le rester encore longtemps mais la! Surprise! À part l'ordi à mon frère que je peux squatter assez dificilement, maintenant j'ai l'ordi à mon coloc que je peux squatter quand même assez souvent et tous les soirs sauf la fds mais ca, c un détail lolll Et ta review 8 jours plus tard ne me dérange pas du tout, cela me fait dire : 'Hey la grande! T'es un peu en retard la!' lollll Harry à l'air débile ? Ohhh mais ne tant fait pas... c'est toujours pas fini lolll Mais maintenant tu sais pourquoi de toute facon lolll Et bien, pour le perso que j'aime le plus ridiculiser c'est bien sur Ron, trop stupide lolll Ou bien Drago... comme la.... mdrrrrr on va trop rire du moins je l'espère! Merci pour ta review j'adore! a plus bizouxxxxxx  
  
Minerve : Allo!! Tu n'est pas la seule à ne pas trop avoir aimé ce chapitre lolll Ouin... trop court je sais mais j'avais avertie! hehe je voulais posté même s'il était court juste pour que vous ayez de quoi à lire! Ah la la! jamais content c lecteur... mdrrrr chu pas sérieuse la :PP Mici pour ta review en espèrant que ce chapitre t'es plu plus que l'autre! Bizouxxxx 


	5. Pourquoi moi?

Titre : Effet de Potion  
  
Disclamer : Tout à Jk Rowling  
  
Rating : R  
  
Couple : HP/DM Slash(délire)  
  
NdA : Court mais je suis déjà à l'écriture du prochain chapitre, et je préfère couper ça ici quand plein milieu de... euh... m'enfin vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres et puis, pour une fois que je ne suis pas sadique sur la fin de mes chapitres! lolll  
  
º-º-º  
  
Bonne lecture!! Les réponses aux reviews à la fin!  
  
º-º-º  
  
Chapitre 5 - Pourquoi moi?  
  
º-º-º  
  
Ben la, c'était vraiment pas ma chance. Encore un autre truc ridicule et qui me tombe sur le dos! Faut que je prenne l'air sinon je crois devenir fou! J'ai encore la phrase de Rogue qui se répète encore et encore dans ma tête : ' bien d'avoir une relation sexuelle ensemble'. Non mais! pour qui il me prend? Une relation sexuelle avec Potter! Hahaha elle est bien bonne celle la! Mais ça fonctionnera pas! Pourquoi Rogue me fait ça ? Il n'aurait pas pu inventer quelque chose d'autre? Le pire c'est pas ça, c'est que Potter lui, y'a même pas réagit et je suis presque sur qu'il est encore assit dans la classe de potion avec son putain de sourire de merde au visage sans savoir ce qui c'était produit, il est bien assez con pour ça.  
  
Bon, qui est pas encore dans son dortoir à cette heure? Oh non.... personne, Drago regarde devant toi pis fait comme si tu ne l'avais pas vue! Il aurait vraiment du rester dans classe sans bouger, je l'aime comme ça! pas derrière moi à me suivre!  
  
Relaxe Dray, il s'en va juste à son dortoir, calme toi vieux, respire, expire, respire, expire, res...  
  
"Malefoy."  
  
Il est vraiment obligé de faire ça? J'ai pas encore été assez humilié? En plus, tous les deux seuls... dans les cachots... NON!!!!!!!! MAMAN!!!!!!!  
  
Allez, reprends-toi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il te fasse? Vous êtes peut-être seul mais il oserait pas non? Tu oserais tu toi?  
  
"Potter! Quelle surprise."  
  
Il m'applatit sur le mur, et pose avec soin ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être en infériorité?  
  
"Tu me manquais déjà."  
  
Et bien, à moi il ne me manquait surtout pas.  
  
"C'est plate ça, à moi, tu ne me manquais pas."  
  
T'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux? Vraiment? Oh my god... J'espère que tu sais qu'on ira pas loin avec ça? J'espère que tu le sais... parce que Potter la doit le savoir!  
  
"Tu vois, j'ai réfléchie beaucoup à notre 'condition'... et vois-tu, je suis arrivé à une seule conclusion."  
  
Oh non, j'sais pas si j'en envie de la savoir. Moi, j'ai y déjà réfléchie... mais j'imagine qu'on arrive pas à la même conclusion pour faire différent, du moins, j'espère qu'on a la même... oui, c'est sur voyons! Potter accepterait pas de coucher avec moi juste pour se souvenir! C'est sur!  
  
"Ah oui, tient donc. Et qu'elle est cette conclusion que monsieur Potter a trouvé?"  
  
"J'ai pas envie de ne jamais me souvenir de quoique ce soit, alors tu serais mieux de te préparer à une soirée plutôt chaude et enivrante car je n'est pas l'intention de te courir après pour baiser. Je vais te baiser et t'as rien à dire contre, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça."  
  
Il se décole de moi et j'ose à peine bouger. J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire? Il veut...??? Oh que non, s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, y va se...  
  
Non!!!!!!!! Mais... mais.... mais.... NON!!!!!! Il m'embrasse!!!!!! Pourquoi j'essais pas de le repousser ?!?!? Hmmm... merde alors! J'aime ses lèvres... si douce... QU'EST-CE QUE J'DIS LA????? J'suis malade... j'vais gerber. Il se décolle doucement de moi comme si rien n'avait été fait...  
  
"Prépare toi, on va se revoir."  
  
Il s'en va, dit quelque chose!  
  
"Potter, t'as aucun droit sur ma personne, tu ferais mieux de revoir ta conclusion."  
  
Il se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire narquois, comme je sais si bien les faire habituellement.  
  
"Tu vois, tu n'as déjà plus aucun contrôle sur toi, je ne vois pas la différence."  
  
Et il continue sa marche comme si rien n'était et me laisse la, ah et puis je veux qu'il me laisse la, j'ai pas envie d'être avec lui malgré que... non! Je vais suivre ma première idée et allez prendre l'air, la au moins, j'aurai la paix!  
  
º  
  
L'air est bonne, un bon vent frisquet mais il fait tellement du bien à ressentir!! Ça change les idées d'place! Je repense encore à tout ça et je me demande pourquoi cette malchance tombe sur moi. Si Rogue ne nous avait pas placé en groupe de deux et me foutre avec Potter, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé mais bon, puis-je vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un? À part la personne qui a fabriqué cette potion? Ou bien à mes parents qui m'ont retransmit le pouvoir de me trouver un 'âme soeur' ?!?! En parlant de mes parents, je vais leur écrire pour savoir comment tout cela a bien pu leur arriver, comment ils ont su, qu'ils étaient des 'âme soeur' ça me démange de ne pas savoir et de reste ignorant.  
  
Ce qui se passe avec Potter me dépasse totalement. Je ne sais plus comment agir... En plus j'ai la faculté de penser de Potter, c'est encore plus dur faut croire hehehe. Ça je l'avais oublié, alors les petites choses de ma vie quotidienne va devenir un vrai fardaut à faire si Potter ne sait pas les faire... et peut-être je vais réussir à le battre cette fois-ci au Quidditch...  
  
Qui sait réellement ce qui va se produire? Qui voit réellement dans l'avenir pour pouvoir me le dire?  
  
º-º-º  
  
Mouais mouais, je vous laisse sur ça la.... dites vous au moins que j'ai toujours l'inspiration pour la suite loll Et pas mal en plus... Vive l'absurditer et le non contrôle de soi même... ça va donner quelque chose de débile, je le sens... j'suis sur que je ne vais pas rester dans le 'respect' des fics... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh maudite épaisse!  
  
Ah oui j'oubliais.... on va savoir comment les parents de Drago l'ont su (vite une idée... mdr) à la demande de plusieurs lecteurs/trices! Merci d'avoir répondu en si grand nombre!!!! (a se crée pas....)  
  
º-º-º  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lululle : J'espère ne pas être trop sortie du 'contexte' et te faire 'débarquer' lolllll Mais bon, c'est pas encore arrivé 'LE' moment... je vais quand même vous faire patienter non? Mici bcp pour ta review bizouxxx  
  
Onarluca : Hmmm, sadique encore? Pas cette fois-ci nah? je vous laisse un peu souffler! Que je suis gentille!! lollll Voici la suite! J'ai pas prit de temps cette fois ci hein? Rapido presto la fille!!! hehehe Merci pour ta review! bizouxxx  
  
Tete de noeud : Coucou! Merci bcp! Je me suis dépêché à mettre la suite!! Mais c'est pas à cause des reviews qui me pousse au cul :P mais je dois dire que ca aide bcp!!! Alors au gros merci! Surtout que je vois des noms des auteurs que je lis et que j'admire venir lire ma fic! C'est flateur j'avoue! Et aussi que l'inspiration est à son meilleur c'est temps-ci alors je vais finir les reviews au plus vite pour pouvoir commencer le prochain chapitre! a plus bizouxxx  
  
Minerve : Hmmm!!! Tu vas savoir bientôt comment les parents de Drago l'ont su et peut-être même au prochain chapitre! J'en dis pas plus! Merci pour ta review   
  
MaliciaSlytherin : Sadique?? Encore tjrs aussi sadique? Nah mais quest-ce que tu dis la.... mdrrrr avec le journal c'était un plaisir avec Effet de Potion c'est un délice!!! mdrrrrrrrrr Mais bon, un ti break la! j'suis pas sadique sur ce coup ci! Ah la vieillesse!! Je me laisse déjà allez... mais t'inquiète... ça dur jamais longtemps! lollll pour le sourire idiot que fait la tête de Harry... disons juste que Malefoy à toujours dit que Harry était un abruti... j'vois pas la différence entre les deux lol Mici pour ta review fait tjrs plaisir! bizouxxx  
  
TopCerise : Mici Je ne voulais pas faire du 'déjà vue' Je voulais mettre un ti peu de piquant... dit... j'ai réussie jusqu'à maintenant? Vous tenez le coup ou vous allez me flusher bientot?? lolll a plus bizouxxxx  
  
Margarita6 : 18 ANS ET PLUS ONLY! Ou avec papier qui dit que vous êtes assez brillant de ne pas essayer ca avec l'accord de votre partenaire! :PP je radote n'importe quoi! Pis qui te dit que ca va se passer dans une chambre?? bizouxxx  
  
Megane Malefoy : Oui involotaire t'as tout compris, nah l'auteur de voulait pas vous laissez comme ca... Nah surtout pas que les lecteurs soient faché.... pas du tout mon style... mouais, j'ai pensé mettre un chapitre vite tention à tes doigts! Ca va pas bien laisser une review à tes auteurs préférés quand t'as les doigts en sang :P a plus bizouxxx  
  
Morgane : Frustrante ? Mouais, surtout dans mes spm... mdrrrrrrr. Hmm... plein d'inspiration, ca tu n'as même pas a douter de moi! Michante fifille :PP je continue!!! bizouxxx  
  
Vif d'Or : On va bientôt savoir ce comment cela c'est produit, p-e pour le prochain chapitre!!! Mici pour ta review! et merci à ton cerveau d'aimer autant! :P bizouxxx  
  
Her-mio-neu : Coucou Tu vas tout savoir dans un chapitre futur!!! J'avais pas de place dans ce chapitre pour lolll pis faut faire venir les infos aussi merci merci!!! Ca promet?? ohhhhhhhh.... j'en suis vraiment troooop contente 


	6. Recevoir, Poster, Fermer

**Titre :** Effet de Potion

**Disclamer :** Tout à Jk Rowling

**Rating : R**

**Couple : **HP/DM Slash(délire)

**NdA : **Bon, pas un très long chapitre et blablabla ... blablabla ... blablabla ... euh... ah oui ... blablabla ... blablabla ... uh? J'suis fourré, j'sais plus ou j'suis rendu... tk, en espèrant que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop décevant.

**º Se croise les bras et attend pour voir...**

_**Bonne lecture!! Les réponses aux reviews à la fin!**_

**º-º-º**

Chapitre 6 : Recevoir, Poster, Fermer

**º-º-º**

Je les reçu ce matin. Elle traine sur mon bureau... je voulais tellement savoir que maintenant j'en ai peur. Cela fait 4 jours que Rogue nous a parlé et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde et que plus rien ne m'appartient, en fait... c'est à peu près ça qui se passe.

À chaque jour ma tête se rempli pour se vider immédiatement, j'en ai marre! Mon père pourrait certainement faire quelque chose... que cela ne reste pas comme ça! C'est pas possible! Je suis entrain de m'arracher les cheveux d'la tête! J'vais finir au 5ième étage à St-Mangouste si ça continue! Mais quel importance si en me réveillant chaque matin je ne me souviendrais plus du pourquoi je serais la?

Ok, je délire juste un peu... toujours à cause de Potter! Il est venu me voir tantôt. Il dit qu'il ne peut plus attendre et que lui aussi est en train de devenir fou. C'est pas une blague! C'est la pire des punitions que d'être obligé de coucher avec ton pire ennemi pour redevenir celui qu'on est à tous les jours habituellement.  
  
J'ai pourtant fait un effort car moi aussi, aujourd'hui, je n'en peux vraiment pu. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Potter dans ma chambre.... ce soir.... Alors n'imaginez pas que j'en suis très consentant mais je ne veux pas devenir dingue! Rogue à oublié, je crois de nous dires se petit détail.

**º-º-º**

Je vais ouvrir la lettre même si la peur est toujours la, j'ai toujours besoin de savoir.

**º-º-º**

_Cher fils,_

_Je laisse le soin à ta mère te t'expliquer comment tout ceci c'est produit pour nous. Tu n'as qu'à rester calme et de ne pas tenter à la tentation, surtout pas avec Potter! Je t'avertis, ne t'accouple pas avec ce sous-race Drago! Je viendrai te voir très bientôt, dès que je parlerais à Dumbledore. Je te passe ta mère._

_Bonjour mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ceci sera fini bientôt. Je suis sur que Severus fait tout son possible pour trouver la potion qui te fera redevenir comme avant, il faut juste être patient encore un peu._

_Je vois aussi que Severus t'as dit que l'histoire de l'âme soeur nous était arrivé à moi et ton père et il a raison. C'est arrivé après notre mariage quand on a voulu faire un enfant. Cela a prit plusieurs années avant qu'on décide d'aller consulter un médicomage à St-Mangouste car je n'arrivais pas à avoir d'enfant et... on a su pourquoi._

_Les 'âmes sœurs' sont des personnes qui sont dissemblable les unes des autres mais qui peuvent vivre ensemble toute leur vie sans encombre avec leur partenaire mais la possibilité d'avoir des enfants sont minimes.Tu payes pour une vie parfaite avec l'amour de ta vie contre avoir des enfants. Je ne savais pas, pas plus que ton père que nous étions 'âme sœur' avant cette visite à l'hôpital. Il n'y a aucun signe distinctif, aura ou autre chose qui fait qu'on le sait. Nous cela à été par des tests et pour toi, par une potion._

_Bientôt, à cause de la potion, tu seras tenté de vouloir avoir Monsieur Potter prèt de toi mais s'il te plait Drago, attend ! Ne le fait pas car une fois l'amour partagé, même un amour enfouit au plus profond, elle surgira pour prendre place et plus jamais tu ne pourras te passer de lui et puis, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Mais si ceci arrive, que, et bien, si vous vous voyez en privé, tu ne pourras plus reculer et moi et ton père on te le défend Drago ! Pense à notre réputation et à ta vie, tu as déjà une promise, il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher._

_Je t'en dirai plus aux fêtes dès que tu arrives._

_Je t'embrasse mon fils._

_Ta mère Narcissa_

**º-º-º**

Il est déjà trop tard maman. Harry doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Oui, Harry, en quelques secondes je ne suis même plus capable de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Comme si ma haine avait disparu. Est-ce que c'est l'effet de la potion ? Le fait que nous soyons âme sœur ? Ou seulement que Harry ne me détestait pas autant que je l'ai toujours cru ?

J'ai toujours autant de question dans ma tête mais je commence à bien mis faire, c'est pas plus mal. C'est fou comme on peu se sentir bizare d'être avec la tête de Harry. C'est tellement différent et... je commence à la comprendre un peu mieux. Je commence à prendre tout un peu mieux ! J'suis devenu fou !

Je me demande si je dois réécrire à mes parents. C'est vrai après tout, j'aurais plus toute ma tête après ma... soirée... Ça me fait peur un peu. Autant la réaction de mes parents si je leur dis, que ma réaction face à Harry mais qu'il arrive. J'ai peur aussi de cette 'relation' qu'on va avoir. J'ai plutôt la chienne, je l'avoue. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ni même être capable tout court de faire quelque chose.

Je vais commencer à écrire à mes parents, je vais essayer de reculer l'heure le plus possible dans ma tête.

**º-º-º**

_Cher père, mère,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre réponse et vos conseils mais je crains que cela soit inutile maintenant. Ce n'est pas encore fait mais je ne tiens plus le coup. Je sais que je ne suis pas moi même puisque à cause de la potion, je ne pense plus comme je les toujours fais mais je dois vous avouer que cela m'a ouvert une partie de mon esprit que jamais auparavant je n'avais osé y aller._

_Je veux seulement que vous acceptiez le choix que je fais faire ce soir. Le premier choix que je vais faire dans ma vie et celui qui va déterminer mon existence. Je sais déjà que vous n'êtes pas pour mais cela ne vous regardera pas, ne vous regardera plus. De toute façon, à l'heure que vous lirez cette lettre, il sera trop tard pour reculer. Désormais, s'il faut que j'endure Harry et bien, que cela soit fait ainsi._

_Père,_

_Je vous embrasses mère._

_Votre fils._

**º-º-º**

Je me relis et je ne suis pas sur de moi. Mon père va vouloir me tuer et ma mère aura du chagrin mais ils doivent savoir. Je me lève et alla jusqu'à la basse fenêtre pour y rejoindre mon Grand Duc.

'Toc, toc, toc.'

Je me retourne vers la porte, Harry est arrivé, je sais que c'est lui, c'est le seul que j'attends.

Je me dépêche alors à accrocher ma lettre à la patte de mon hibou, lui ouvrit la fenêtre puis la referma.

Courage Drago, dis-toi que tu pourras te rappeler de ta journée de demain.

J'ouvre la porte et Harry est devant moi.

« Bonsoir Drago. »

Je lui souris et je le fais entrer. P'tain qu'il est craquant vêtu comme ça !

Et je referma la porte derrière lui.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**EIN?????????? DÉJÀ???????? PAS SÉRIEUSE???????**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Ouais ouais ouais, j'avais dit que j'prendrais pas trop de temps pour la suite :P lolll désolé, vraiment, fait quand même 3 semaines :S

Et puis, la fin vous aimez ? mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ah et pour la lettre que Drago à écrit à ses parents, on s'en fou ok ? Je les pas relue et je ne sais même pas si ça a du bon sens mais c'est pas le but premier à l'histoire de toute manière lolllllll

Et bien... pour la suite risque de prendre un ti peu plus de temps à arriver mais ne vous inquiètez pas. Elle va arriver lollll :P

Bizouxxxx et à bientôt !!!

_**Place aux reviews !!!**_

**_Onarluca :_** Coucou Je sais, j'ai encore pris trop de temps, je ne sais pas si je vais me dompter un jour... Je vais essayer de me mettre à l'écriture du prochain chapitre très bientôt et peut-être même cette nuit, on verra bien si l'inspiration est la ! Bizouxxxx a plus

**_MaliciaSlytherin : _**Allo !!! Pas été sadique ? Et cette fois-ci ? mdrrrrr Un plaisir de vous servir demoiselle !! a plus !

**_Tete de Nœud : _**Je tes déjà dit que j'aimais bien ton nick ? non ? et bien c'est le cas loll et j'dois pas être la première qui te le dis :P Ouais bin l'inspiration est de courte durée mais ! Je n'arrête pas pour autant. On dit que la faim arrive en mangeant, et l'inspiration c'est la même chose ! :P Allez, cho a plus xxx

**_Kawiz :_** Coucou !! Ohhhh Harry le sex symbol ? J'avais pas vue ça comme ça, bref, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles mais que tu lis le prochain chapitre(qui faudrait que j'écrive d'ailleurs mdr) hehehe, bah pis pour les parents de Drago, pas grand chose... le plus drôle va être à leur réponse et du comment ils ont été capable d'avoir leur enfant, entk !!! Je ne te dirai pas tout nah ? :P a plus xxxxxxxx

**_Minerve :_** C'est normal que Drago est autant de courage s'il a la force de Harry :P Et si t'aime que Harry se jète sur lui tu vas baver au prochain chapitre mdrrrrr.... A quand la suite déjà ? euh... a plus ! bizouxxx

**_Lululle : _**Îlo si c'est pas toi !!!!!!! mdrrrr Ouais, j'aime ça ti bout par ti bout, me dis que, c plus facile à lire pour certain et que ces certains la en veulent toujours plus mdrrr nah sérieux, je me sens plus à l'aire d'écrire des petits chapitres... c'est la vie ! Et pour le lemon et bien, je crois que c'est le prochain chapitre, mais j'suis pas sur... mdrrr plus bizouxxx

**_Linnie ! :_** Îlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J't'adore tu sais ? J'étais si contente de recevoir une review de toi alors imagine 2!!!!!!!!! J'étais folle comme d'la marde !!(belle expression québécoise ein ? ptdr !!!!) Ah ! tu veux des longueurs ? Attends que Harry et Drago baissent leur culotte mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! Etait pas pire ein ? lollolololll je ris comme une folle d'une joke plate, pas drole la vieillesse : :P Comme ça tu aimes mon Harry ? moi je l'adore !!!! Que veux-tu, je suis née pour le faire mdrrrr Nah sérieux, on a pas vue gros gros Harry encore, normal vu que c'est un POV de Drago... mais tu vas voir que Harry va être dans le POV de Drago souvent lololol hehehe que veux tu, jsuis une folle pis faut croire qu'on se refait pas ! :P Gros bizouxxxxxxxxxxx ma belle je t'aime fort fort fort !!! a plus et promis, j'essaye de ne pas trop faire languir avec p-e le futur lemon... oups...

-**º-º-º**

_**J'vous embrasses tous et toutes fort fort !!! **_

_**A plus !**_

_**Caro**_


	7. Voir avec des étoiles

**Titre :** Effet de Potion

**Disclamer :** Tout à Jk Rowling

**Rating : R**

**Couple : **HP/DM Slash(délire)

**NdA : **Et bien, c'est encore drôle que je sois en vie... je sentais que plusieurs voulaient me tuer du au dernier chapitre et à la longueur d'attente pour celui ci. À l'heure même que j'écris ceci, j'ai toujours pas fini d'ailleurs mais je sens que je vais finir bientôt, la fin je les écrites d'avance lolll OMG je devrais pas écrire ske jsuis entrain de faire à cette heure la, je ne me comprends même plus moi même, j'vous imagines :S lolllllllll

Bon, pour ceux qui ne saurait pas, je n'aie pas d'ordinateur personnel alors faut pas trop être sur mon dos MALGRÉ que j'ai vraiment trop pris de temps et que je m'en excuse mais que voulez-vous ! J'aime me faire attendre ! MDRRR joke la c'est juste que le décor était placé mais pas capable de faire jouer les personnages dedans ?!?!? Ça vous va comme explication ? Parce que je vais être honnête envers vous tous, j'ai le temps d'écrire. J'ai le pc environ 3-4 heure par... nuit... mais le problème est la, pour écrire mes fics solo faut j'écrive le jour sinon l'inspiration est pas la(oui oui, une fille fucké ici) entk ! J'ché pas si vous avez déjà sauté au chapire mais pour ceux qui sont rendu jusqu'ici aussi bien vous le dires... je vous aimes... gros câlin !!!

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :** _(j'en fais po habituellement puisque c pas dure à retenir mais juste au cas ou quelquun se demanderait comment ca chu dans ses alerts... loll)_ Bah c'est simple, Drago a reçu la lettre de ses parents au sujet des 'âmes sœurs et de ne pas commettre 'l'irréparable' mais il leurs écrit qu'il est trop tard que ça va se faire ce soir et la fin du chapitre fini que Harry arrive. _(maudit que j'aime mes résumés mdrrrrrrr)_

_**Bonne lecture!! Les réponses aux reviews à la fin!**_

**º-º-º**

Chapitre 7 : Quand on ne s'en rappel plus, c'est quand même drôle ! _(Chapitre qui doit son nom à la dernière maudite phrase hehehe)_

**Le vla le maudit rating R de merde...**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

Il est la, devant moi. Il s'approche doucement et moi je redoute ce qu'il va faire, malgré que je le sais au plus profond de moi. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les replacer derrières. Je n'ai pas mis de gel cette fois ci, je n'aime plus ça ou peut-être est-ce lui qui n'aimait pas?

« Tu es vraiment resplendissant ce soir, Drago. »

Je rougis, je n'y peux rien! Le rouge me monte au joue comme un volcan en irruption. Pourquoi il me fait cet effet la? Desfois, j'aimerais mieux ne pas comprendre...

« Merci... »

Oh mais! Ne fait pas ton timide Drago! Ce n'est que... ohhhh mais c'est Harry alors je peux me le permettre. Oui, juste à lui.

Il s'approche trop dangereusement, je croyais qu'il était déjà assez proche...

« Tu sais... tes yeux sont magnifique Drago, tout comme le reste de toi d'ailleur mais j'ai bien hâte de voir ça plus en profondeur. »

Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches, j'entends un faible gémissement qui sort de ma bouche. J'ai rêvé se moment depuis... trop longtemps. Ses lèvres s'applatissent dans mon cou, monte jusqu'à mon lobe et je crois fondre. Des frissons me parcourent, de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. Je dois l'arrêter, il faut que je lui parle avant, mais putain j'me sens faible sous ses caresses envoutantes.

« Harry... » Je sens ma voix trembler, pas de peur mais d'appétit.

« Drago. » La sienne est parfaitement contrôlé.

« On doit parler Harry, j'ai ohhh... des choses à te dire. » Je ne sais pas s'il va s'arrêter, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il s'arrête mais il doit le faire, pour notre bien ou le sien... peu importe il doit tout savoir avant de... continuer ce que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Quelques minutes passèrent ou je croyais que jamais il allait s'arrêter mais il le fit, dans un soupir énorme et me regarde en se moment même dans les yeux.

« De quoi faut-il absolument parler avant de faire l'_irréparable_? »

Drôle de coincidence se mot _'irréparable'_ c'est justement ce qu'ils allaient faire alors pourquoi le prennait il avec autant de désinvolte?

Je commence donc à lui raconter de long en large le contenu de la lettre, même il y jete un bref regard puis, toujours collé à moi il me regarde d'un air que je ne pourrais vous décrires, plus ou moins mystérieux.

« Hum, je m'en doutais déjà un peu je t'avoues. »

Et ? Il décide d'arrêter sa phrase la puis il reste sans bouger. J'ose vraiment me demander ce qu'il peut bien penser à l'instant, même si je suis sur de ne jamais le découvrir à moins qu'il déciderait de m'en faire part, ce que je doute. Aussi bien prendre la parole dans se cas la.

« Alors, euh... » Mais il me coupa.

« Pour moi mon choix est fait depuis longtemps et même après avoir appris tout ceci, il n'a pas changé. Je te laisse le soin de changer le présent en commettant ce qui va bousculer notre avenir ou mettre un stop tout simplement et continuer notre vie jusqu'au _super_ remède qui peut arriver dans quoi... 1 ans ou 2, peut-être jamais... »

Il émit un ricanement puis s'éloigne de moi jusqu'à ma basse fenêtre. Il regarde au loin et je vois ses yeux perdrent leur reflet de brillance qu'ils avaient à son entré.

Mais moi je suis incertain. Oui, la, je le suis. Je n'ai rien à redire sur lui, il est parfait, un corps de Dieu par dessu le tout qui fait rêver n'importe qui et je pourrais l'avoir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je voudrais... la maintenant car demain peut être trop tard.

« Tu serais près à perdre la chance d'avoir une vie parfaite avec une femme et avoir des enfants de ton sang pour être obligé de la passer avec moi? M'endurer surtout. Oui, tu serais près à endurer mon arrogance, la supériorité que je vais ravoir, ma sublime beauté à tes côtés? »

Je ne peux même pas me retourner vers lui. J'ai même un peu honte d'une partie de se que je viens de dire. Mais il ne me répond pas non plus. Peut-être que son esprit vient de comprendre de la follerie qu'il s'apprètait à faire?

J'entends mon lit craquer sous son poids. Pourquoi il s'installe? Il est plus stupide que je ne le crois? Ou c'est simplement la baise qui l'attire? Ou peut-être qu'il est fatigué...

« Je sais déjà tout ça Drago et pourtant... je ne change pas pour autant d'avis. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi? Je crois que Oui. Tu dois me trouver fou, dijoncté ou bien tout simplement stupide et crétin de vouloir _'gâcher'_ ma vie comme tu l'entends si bien. »

J'entends sa respiration devenir plus dur, plus long mais je regarde toujours la peinture de mon mur qui semble me dire de me retourner mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi, le regarder me sera fatal.

« Oui, je veux savoir pourquoi, tout ça me dépasse Harry. »

Un autre craquement de lit puis des pas derrière moi. Non, ne viens pas près de moi Harry, tu me rends cinglé! Et pourtant je sens ses mains glisser de mes épaules à mes hanches d'une manière tout à fait sensuellement. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'il pouvait savoir faire une telle chose. Son menton vint trouver refuge au point de départ d'une de ses mains, le nez sur mon oreille, la bouche à la bonne hauteur.

« Parce que tu m'as toujours attiré... » Sa main droite descend jusqu'à mon bas ventre. « J'ai toujours été fou de toi et c'est grace à cette putain de potion que j'arrive à te le dire. » Et elle commence à déboutonner mon pantalon. « Sinon j'imagine bien la réaction que tu aurais eu et ma vie à Poudlard aurrait été épouvantable. » Je laisse échapper un ralement au touché de celle ci en dessou de l'élastique de mon boxer. « Oui, je suis amoureux de toi Drago et la j'en suis sur. »

Cette confidence me boulverse. Il m'aime... est-ce que c'est un effet secondaire de la potion? J'arrête sa main qui allait descendre plus bas, oh ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque seulement j'aimerais savoir si moi je l'aime. Je n'ôte cependant pas sa main d'ou elle est, j'attends. J'attends quoi au juste? Qu'il s'impatiente? Peut-être... la personne qui va être à mes côtés doit être patiente car je suis celui qui aime prendre son temps, celui qui aime qu'on l'attendre mais est-ce qu'il est prèt à ça? Et moi, serais-je prèt à lui faire ses petits caprices? Endurer ses mauvaises manies? Aurons-nous la joie de pouvoir vivre des moments heureux? Ou aurons-nous toujours de pénible chose à supporter tout le long de notre vie? Et pourquoi ses questions me hantent maintenant? Car je ne pourrai plus reculer après?

« Si tu n'es pas prèt Drago, j'attendrai. Je te respecte trop pour faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. »

Ces mots me réconforte un peu, malgré que je suis prèt, je le veux, oh oui par Merlin! Je le veux!

« Harry... j'ai envie de toi. »

C'est dit, c'est fait. Je me retourne lentement vers lui, je lui prends la main et l'enmène jusqu'à mon lit ou je m'étends de tout mon long. Il embarqua à son tour, m'embrasser. C'est tellement bon! Ses lèvres si pulpeuse à côté des miennes si petite... Il descend dans mon cou, rencontrer tous les moindres pores de ma peau. Je gémis à chaque coup de langue. C'est fou, complètement fou! Il me rend cinglé!

Mes mains descendent de sa tête à son dos quand il m'arrête pour enlever sa chemise qu'il jeta au travers de la pièce. Hmmm... ohhh... se torse si parfait, je l'envie... Moi, je suis vraiment trop maigre! Regarder le!

Lui qui est assis sur moi me regarde intensément. Mes mains **parcourt** un chemin invisible sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es parfait Harry... » Réussis je à dire toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ma main gauche descend doucement jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture et la défit dans un temps record. Harry gémit! C'est mon plus beau cadeau jusqu'à maintenant.

Ma main effleure doucement son entre jambe, il est si dur... C'est impressionnant! C'est fou comme j'ai envie de le prendre dans ma bouche à cet instant même. Je ne l'ai jamais fait encore mais j'en ai réellement envie. Je déboutonne son pantalon et le pousse un peu pour pouvoir l'enlever.

« Attends, je vais l'enlever. »

Il se leva gracieusement du lit et baissa ses pantalons et le mit sur la chaise non loin mais garda ses boxer. Je secoue la tête.

« Quoi? » Et il me le dit sur un air rieur. Il le sait ce que je veux.

« Tout, autre tout. » Et en même temps qu'il me dévoile sa nudité, son sexe si gros comme jamais je n'aurais imaginé, j'ôte mon pantalon et il revient dans le lit avant que je n'en finisse de mon sous vêtement.

« Laisse moi faire... » Oh oui, de tes mains habillent, je me laisserai toujours faire. Elles passent de chaque côté de mes hanches et prennent l'élastique. Je soulève un peu mon bassin pour laisser passer le tissu puis quand il enleva la partie supérieur, il accrocha mon membre durci... qui faisait étonament mal... et le jeta par terre.

Il était toujours entre mes jambes, je sens son regard sur mon intimité et je rougis même si personne ne peut me voir... heureusement dans le fond.

Ses mains passent entre mes cuisses, mon érection augmente. Je sens son souffle sur mon membre remplacé par le bout de sa langue. Je cris, je crois. Il le prend dans sa bouche et mon regard se perd au delà du réel. Mes mains se place sur sa tête et je le force à aller plus vite, c'est se que j'ai envie qu'il fasse, il m'écoute, il aime ça. J'atteins rapidement le sommet de l'extase sous son emprise. Quand il se relève, c'est pour que j'apperçoive mon sperme sur ses lèvres qui s'élargissent en formant un rictus et ses yeux fixés sur moi comme un vampire assoiffé.

« Tu en veux plus? » Oh oui, il le sait, il fait exprès de me faire poireauter parce qu'il est sadique. Il aime être sadique et c'est moi qui paye en ce moment mais pas asser longtemps, il va s'ennuyer de sa mère bientôt.

Sa bouche munit de ses lèvres charnues se déposèrent sur mes testicules chacunes à la fois, puis vient le temps ou je le sens, d'une main me remonter une de mes fesses... il ne va quand même pas oser maintenant?

Pourtant, je sens un doigt entrer dans mon endroit secret ou j'avais jamais laisser quelqu'un s'en approcher. C'est serré, il ne pourra jamais faire autre chose qu'un doigt, j'imagine trop bien le reste et j'imagine aussi la douleur.

« Hey, relaxes-toi. Tu es trop tendu Drago... »

Oui, bon, c'est possible être tendu dans un moment pareil, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal la dedans. J'essaye de me détendre le mieux que je peux et je le sens bouger en dedans plus confortablement, j'ai peut-être réussi mais ça resserre une fois de plus quand j'en sens un deuxième ...ohh... et un troisième... il y va un peu vite...

« Soit pas pressé... je... » Pas le temps de finir.

« Je sais, tu es trop tendu et trop petit. »

QUOI? Moi, trop petit? Non mais... tu sais à qui tu parles le grand? Bon, je suis peut-être un peu étroit... mais je me qualifie de normal bien sûr car rien n'est aller faire son tour la encore!

« Ohhhhhh mmmmm » Je sais c'est pas très qualifiable se crie de jouissance mais il vient de me lècher le bout du gland... et il n'arrête plus! Les sensations sont extraordinaire! Je sais que je me repète peut-être et que je vais le faire encore souvent mais c'est **_EXTRAORDINAIRE_**! Jamais j'aurais pus croire que ça serait si bon! Je n'est jamais réellement pensé au sexe, rien ne m'avait attiré encore. Maintenant tout est différent, maintenant que je suis entrain d'y gouter, je n'ai plus envie de m'en passer... une seule chose m'effraie parcontre...

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Ça c'est encore meilleur. C'est ça une fellation... qu'il ne s'arrête plus jamais!!!!!!! Comment il fait pour faire ça en même temps? Il a des mains partout et des doigts aussi... il ne lâche toujours pas mon intimité et sa bouche ne lâche pas mon sexe... et moi je lâche pas les draps... c'est quand même une source d'appuie... en cas de perte.

Je sens complètement mes muscles relâcher tout d'un coup, je me sens énormément bien maintenant et ses doigts qui jouent avec mon anus sont les bienvenues n'importe quand, je les adore! J'ai vraiment réussi à les adopter.

Il remonte jusqu'à moi en me lèchant partout et capture mes lèvres, les mordilles et je sens sortir de ma gorge une monté bruit indescriptible qui donne des frissons à mon compagnon.

« Es-tu prèt ou préfères-tu attendre Drago? »

« Vas-y... j'en meurt d'envie... mais... »

« Je sais... je sais... chuuttt... »

Oui, je suis vierge mais je préfèrais lui redire au cas ou... j'ai pas envie d'être défoncé quand même. Ohhh mais il prend son temps... je crois que je vais l'aimer s'il reste doux comme il est, il me rend dingue!

Je le sens un peu pousser sur mon intimité après m'avoir soulevé les jambes de chaque côté pour qu'il est une meilleure emplacement. Ah! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est désagréable sur le moment mais j'essaye de ne pas trop le laisser parraître car je veux qu'il continu pareil.

« Tu veux que j'aille moins vite? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il lit mes pensées! Mais je finis par secouer la tête, je veux que ça reste comme c'était, c'était amplement parfait.

Ça fait mal... je le sens s'arrêter, je crois qu'il ne peut pas aller plus loin et j'en remercie Merlin. Il me regarde et me caresse tendrement, ça fait du bien.

« Ça va mieux? »

Je hoche la tête, j'ai pas envie de parler... Il commence à bouger en moi et je me crispe. Mes mains aggripent les draps qui se défont de chaque côté du lit. Il fait des petits vas et viens et ça commence à ne plus faire mal... et même je sens en moi une vague de chaleur m'envahir.

La je me sens partir... il s'amuse avec mon membre et j'arrive à oublier le petit mal de mon derrière qui fini par disparaître complètement. Il va de plus en plus vite et je ne lâche pas son regard et je commence à ressentir de nouvelle sensation... c'est... **EXTRAORDINAIRE!** Je ne veux pas sentir autre chose, je veux garder cette perception à jamais. Encore et encore plus vite, je cries, il crit, c'est trop bon!

« Ouiiiiiiii... plus vite!!!!! Vas-y... HArRYYYYYYYyYYYY!!!! »

C'est... Extrème!(_Nda :clin d'œil à mon amour_)

Je ne sais pas s'il faut que j'attendes encore avant que je jouisse mais je n'en peux plus... c'est peut-être à cause que j'ai trop crié fort le nom de Harry se qui m'a rendu trop sensible à tous les coups qui me donne maintenant... ou peut-être juste parce que j'arrive à ma jouissance?!?!? Pourquoi je ne sais pas quelque chose d'aussi... naturelle?

Ahhhhh... C'est maintenant que ça se passe.

« Harry... je... »

« Vas-y, laisse toi aller, je te suis... »

Mais c'est le contraire... il devient féroce, il me rentre ses ongles dans la peau de mes cuisses puis il crit, je le sens en moi qui s'évacue... puis je cries une fois de plus mais encore plus fort pour enterrer Harry et je me déverse sur moi en plusieurs fois.

Harry reste en place encore quelques instants avant de s'ôter de se coucher à côter de moi. Il prit ma baguette qui est sur ma table de chevet à sa droite et lança un sort de propreter sur nous et la remis à sa place. Il vient se coller sur moi et ne dit pas un mot.

« Harry... je... » Mais qu'est-ce que j'veux dire? « Merci... »

Il releva la tête vers moi.

« Merci pour quoi? » Il semble étonné.

« Simplement d'être la, d'avoir voulu ou plutôt de m'avoir convaincu. »

Il semble encore plus étonné.

« Euh... Drago, écoute... » Il s'arrête la et il finit par secouer la tête et il se couche sur le dos. « J'suis heureux d'être ici avec toi... » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, sa phrase me va droit au cœur, j'suis heureux moi aussi d'être avec lui.

Je vais m'accôter sur lui, je le prends comme orreillé. Il me caresse les cheveux et j'en ronronne presque. Le reste je ne sais pas ce qui se passe car je m'endors dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, je me réveille par le soleil qui rentre à pelleter par ma petite fenêtre de chambre et je sens quelque chose de dur en dessou de moi et je me relève rapidement... pour apercevoir le corps de Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit? On est nu, nos vêtements sont un peu partout sur la chaise et à terre... alors on a... oh Merlin!

Je me lève et m'empresse de remettre mon boxer quand une voix me provient de derrière moi.

« Tu ne te rappels de rien toi aussi c'est ça? »

Tout à fait, rien du tout mais si on a fait quelque chose... ça aurait du marcher?!?!?!? Je me rassois sur le lit, il n'y a rien à faire...

« J'espère au moins qu'on a aimé ça! » Je lance en blague avant de me recoucher à ses côtés.

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

_Pas fière de se chapitre la et encore désolé du retard énorme. J'vous jure... je sais pas c'est quoi qui m'a prit de faire des POV de Drago... c'est compliqué batard !_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **qui pour encore une fois, seront courtes._

**_Onarluca : _**ahhh toi tu ne voudras plus jamais me pardonner pour se 4 mois d'attente mdrr Nah sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolé mais que veux-tu, juste pour me faire pardonner il faudrait que j'écrive la suite beaucoup plus rapidement... si je disais 2 semaines ? tu crois qu'on me pardonnera un ti peu ? Entk ! Merci de dire que je suis cruelle, ça m'excite encore plus ! lollll Je t'embrasse xxxxxx. A plus.

**_Kawiz : _**Coucou ! Plus hard ? Bah, j'trouve ça vraiment ordinaire comme 'relation' lollll Ahhhh comment y'ont faite... hmm... peut-être au prochain chapitre vous allez le savoir, j'vais voir comment l'écriture va aller hehehehe c'est pas sorcier entk ! lolll Beaucoup on été énormément déçue du chapitre, autant la longueur que la fin lolll Allez... bizouxxxxx

**_Maliciaslytherin : _**Nah c'est pas ici qu'on va avoir la réaction des parents mais au prochain épisode lollll J'ai pas été sadique... lollll maudit que j'aime ca !!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe merci pour ta review, bizouxxxx

**_Her-moi-neu : _**Ne doute jamais ? Ouin... bin disons que leurs personnalités sont un ti peu euh... bin... lollll ma finir par le dire lolll c'est vrai qu'ils sont inversé mais ils gardent toujours un petit peu de leur propre personnalité hehehe Drago se sentait encore perdu au début et à la fin loll entk ! a plus ! ma essayer d'être plus vite... loll

**_MisssMalfoy : _**Délirant ? C'est rassurant, c'était le but du début... lolll Moi, j'adore couper mes chapitres comme ça ! Ça m'excite maudit ! faut toujours que je fasse ça comme ça ! lolll allez, a bientôt et merci pour ta review bizouxxxx

**_Lolo : _**Merci et merci et encore merci ! Je ne croyais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi bien cette fic loll Lemon ? j'ai presque eu honte de poster le chapitre... je le considère po comme un bon lemon mais bon, j'suis pas habitué au lemon avec un vierge loll désolé pour l'attente interminable ! Je vais essayé d'être plus vite pour le prochain bizouxxxx.

**_Vif d'Or : _**AHHHHH !!!!! Merci !! lolll j'aime être sadique et maintenant j'ai sue le prouver à la perfection lolll désolé pour cette attente mais j'explique plus haut de toute façon le pourquoi alors je ne me répèterai pas loll J'espère que cette suite t'a plue et que le reste va te plaire ! Bizouxxxxxxxx tout plein

**_Minerve : _**Allo ! J'espère que tu vas la lire la suite lolll et que tu as aimé aussi hehehehe Je sais qu'il n'est pas arrivé vite mais je vais essayer avec le prochain ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de ne pas écouter ses parents mais Drago ne fait pas acception en ne les écoutant pas loll j'en connais plusieurs qui n'écoute pas hehehe Tu vas voir.. c pas juste une fois loll Bizouxxx

**_Inouko : _**Désolé, j'ai pas de patience non plus mais des fois faut attendre pareil après les maudits auteurs lents... lollll merci pour ta review ! et à la prochaine ! bizexxxx


	8. Oups… père, mère…

**Titre :** Effet de Potion

**Disclamer :** Tout à Jk Rowling

**Rating : R**

**Couple : **HP/DM Slash(délire)

**NdA : **La note je les écris à la fin complètement, vous lirez rendu la… voici les rar's, très courte mais les voici pareil, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ca, dsl.

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_**Onarluca : **Merci bcp ma poulette, je sais que tu es tjrs la et ça fait du bien de le savoir. Big kiss et en espèrant se revoir bientôt!_

_**Anagrammes : **Dsl de ne pas être un dictionnaire… 38 en francais ca te dit quelque chose? Cétait mes notes, dsl encore d'être si mauvaise mais j'y peux rien et ce n'est pas volontaire lolll a plus_

_**Minerve : **C'est le but quils ne sen souviennent plus!! Sinon, la fic finirrait trop vite malgré que bref, c la vie loll Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent.. ca ma prit vraiment du temps à l'écrire celui la.. je nen suis tjrs pas fière, bref merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié! Bizouxxx_

_**Snapeslove : **Salut ma puce… tu savais déjà que les chapitres n'arrivent pas vite, comme la fille quoi.. bah j'démoralise in peu, j'ai l'air en forme quand on se parle sur msn mais c'est la vie des deux faces… c pourtant les gémeaux… :S mdrrrrr je souffre en silence!!!!!!! Mdrr sti que je déconne… merci pour ta review… pis penses-y meme pas, Snape embarque pas dans troupe :P bizouxxxx_

_**Kawiz : **El sait… ça prit du temps, j'ai pas compté mais ca fait longtemps pareil lolll environ 2-3 mois… comme dhabitude lolll bref… oui ils vont devoir réessayer… mais bon, va lire à place lolll a plus bizoux et merci pour ta review_

_**Her-mio-neu : **Et ben, c'est la vie ca, je prends tjrs du temps, yaurait fallu que tu lises les dates de postage avant dla lire lolll jy peux rien, c comme ca que je suis, dsl a plus_

_**Vif d'Or : **Dis moi… tu sais que je t'adore plus que je t'adore?? Tu es une amour! Peux t'appeler maman? Lollll bah quoi! Tu m'aurais eu a 18 ans… mdrrr jdéconne et ca fait du bien! Lolll merci d'être la et je t'embrasse fort! A pluss._

_**Gaelle griffondor : **euh… merci._

**º-º-º**

Chapitre 7 : Oups… père, mère…

**º-º-º**

Pour une centième fois il se retourne encore vers moi. Je sais à quoi il pense car moi aussi j'y pense mais je n'ai pas plus de réponse à lui donner car j'en ai pas pour moi même.

« Bon… faudrait que j'commence à m'habiller pour partir, si je sors en plein milieu d'une foule ils vont se demander qu'est-ce que je fous dans ta chambre. » Il se lève, nu, sans aucune gêne devant moi et il cherche sa chemise, le seul vêtement qui lui manque. Je le lui pointe un peu plus loin puis il me sourit.

« Merci... »

Il s'habilla lentement dos à moi et je ne peux ôter mon regard de ses fesses… rondes et ferment… J'VEUX LES MORDRES! Oh Merlin! J'ai réellement des pulsions sexuelles! Ah c'est vrai… on a du, de toute façon, c'est sur et certain qu'on a eu une relation… SEXUELLE!!! Oh non… une première fois gâché alors? Pourquoi il faut réellement que ça m'arrive à moi? J'aurai aimé savoir si j'aime ça… ou si c'est moi qui la eu dans… J'crois que je fais une drôle de face car Harry, tout habillé, est retourné vers moi et il rit aux éclats.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a?? »

Toujours entrain de rire il finit par s'assoire et reprendre son sérieux ainsi que son souffle.

« Si tu t'aurais regardé dans le miroir! C'était hilarant! »

« J'ai cru m'en apercevoir… » murmurais-je pour moi même.

Je me levais à mon tour un peu perdu pour retrouver mes propres vêtements et je m'apperçois que ma chemise tient en équilibre sur le haut de mon armoire, donc je suis trop petit pour y avoir accès. J'opte alors pour une autre.

Avant que j'ai pu finir de m'habiller, on cogna à ma porte.

« Drago? Je sais que tu es la! Ouvre à ton père! »

Je reste aussi figé que Harry devant moi. Mais dans quel pétrin je suis maintenant??? Je n'ose même plus respirer.

« Drago! N'attends pas que j'ouvre sinon tu vas le regretter!! OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT! »

Je vais me faire tuer… mon heure vient d'arriver… je suis fini.

Je m'avance vers la porte doucement et je remarque que Harry qui devient les yeux ronds et secoua la tête négativement. Il s'approche de moi en vitesse et me retient par le bras.

« Non… Drago je suis mort moi aussi si tu ouvres! » me murmure t'il en crispant les poings.

« Je n'ai pas le choix!! » Lui dis-je sur le même ton et je m'approche de la porte.

« DRAGO! » Et en même tant, j'ouvre cette fichue porte…

« TOI! J'ai reçu cette lettre cette nuit! Explique-moi ç… » Et mon paternel se fige devant moi en regardant au dessu de mon épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais que Harry y est et puis… c'est quoi cette lettre que j'aurais écris?

« Monsieur Malfoy. » Sa voix est contrôlé… ça me surprend, la mienne ne le serra pas du tout.

« Monsieur Potter… que faites-vous dans la chambre de mon fils! » Oh merde… « Non, c'est vrai, ça je le sais! J'ai tout dans cette lettre! » JE VEUX CETTE LETTRE!! Il me la faut… qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui écrire pour qu'on soit dans cette position maintenant?

« Père, je… »

« La ferme Drago! On parlera plus tard! Je dois aller voir Dumbledore! Tu restes ici! Je ne veux pas à avoir à te chercher! » Ouff… il part… oh merde… il revient rapidement… « Et toi! Tu viens avec moi! » Je me retourne vers Harry qui ne montra aucun signe de stresse ni aucun n'autre d'ailleurs.

« Aucun problème. » Et Harry suivi mon père…

Et avant que je ne referme la porte, une femme se pointe devant moi, ma mère.

« Mère? »

« Mon fils… » Je reste estomacqué, ma mère me sert dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Tu as fait frustré ton père, j'ai essayé de le calmer mais tu le connais, ce n'est pas facile. » Elle a l'aire tellement fragile comme ça. « Tu as lu la lettre que je t'ai écrite hier? »

Une lettre? Encore une? Je commence à détester les lettres.

« Non mère, je ne me rappel pas d'avoir lue une de vos lettres hier. Vous devriez savoir que je ne me rappel de rien à cause de cette potion. »

Elle secoue la tête, signe de découragement de sa part, je regrette presque d'être la.

Je regarde donc ma chambre, détaillant tous les recoins pour que mes yeux tombent sur une lettre jetée en désordre sur un fauteuil. Je m'écarte doucement de ma mère et prend cette lettre… maudite.

Je n'en reviens pas… mes parents? Ils..? Je…

Je me retourne vers ma mère qui a déjà les yeux sur moi.

« Que veux-tu savoir Drago? Dépêche avant que ton père revienne. Il… il n'aime pas parler de cela… même avec moi. »

« Je n'ai qu'une seule question pour l'instant mère… » Je m'assois sur le rebord de mon lit, près d'elle. « Comment? Comment m'avez vous conçu si cela était si difficile? »

Elle prend un respire avant de commencer.

« Ta conception a été quand même très facile… un truc moldu… Oh bien sûr! Ton père était contre mais comme c'était la seule façon d'avoir un enfant… je l'ai fais. Ton père n'était pas venu, incapable d'aller dans le monde moldu mais Severus m'avait tenu compagnie durant tout le temps passé là-bas, donnant des nouvelles à ton père quand il n'était pas trop occupé, bien entendu. »

Elle prend une autre grande respiration avant de soupirer, mon père la fait toujours soupirer de la sorte.

« La première insémination que j'ai réçue à été la bonne… On a su quelques jours plus tard que j'étais enceinte, c'était merveilleux! J'aurais voulu que ton père le soit aussi… mais tu le connais bien… »

Insémination? C'est quoi ça? Je chercherai plus tard…

« M'enfin, j'ai du passer ma grossesse couché, pas de stresse, pas de levée fréquent et je passe les plus ennuyeux, tout pour te dire que c'était d'une platitude écoeurante mais j'étais enceinte et je voulais le bébé… »

« Est-ce que tu avais déjà des noms de choisit à ce moment là? »

« Ohh oui!! Des tonnes! » Les yeux de ma mère brillent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une étrangère devant moi. « J'avais vraiment une liste de noms de filles et de garçons mais… ton père à dit : Il s'appellera Drago, ne cherche pas. Puis il était sortit comme ça… je n'ai pas eu le choix d'accepter mais… à mon 7ième mois… ton père décida qu'un médicomage viendrait à la maison pour me faire passer un test… si c'était une fille ou un garçon… ça été vraiment la merde après ça… »

Ma mère parle comme si je n'étais plus la, j'ai l'impression vraiment qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autres, devrais-je le lui dire… mais pourtant, elle me semble plus en vie qu'habituellement, elle me semble _'normal'_.

« J'étais enceinte d'une fille… »

QUOI???? J'ai une sœur? Ou avait… ça me surprendrait pas que mon père l'est tué… Je secoues la tête, n'y pensons pas, nous allons le savoir de toute façon.

« Ton père à tellement hurlé… j'en pleurais, je lui disais de se calmer mais il me répètait à chaque fois _'Je ne veux pas d'une fille, il me faut un Héritier'_ toujours toujours toujours, il répètait sans cesse… »

Qu'est-ce qui sait passé après? Maman dépêche! Dit le!

« Il sait enfermé longtemps dans sa bibliothèque et un jour il est sortit en disant qu'il avait trouvé la solution. Il est arrivé dans la chambre avec un de ses livres en je ne sais plus qu'elle langue. J'étais rendu presque à la fin de mon 9ième mois… C'est horrible s'qu'il a fait… »

Il l'a tué? Il l'a tué dans son ventre? Mais…!!!!!!!!

« Il a mit sa main sur mon ventre et il a commencé à réciter des paroles incompréhensibles pour moi… J'ai eu une douleur atrôce au niveau ou le bébé était placé. J'comprennais pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire, j'ai compris beaucoup trop tard. »

« Il… il l'a tué?? »

Ça vraiment pris beaucoup de courage pour que je puisse poser cette question… et ma mère semble surprise que je sois toujours la, je me serais quand même pas sauvé.

« Non Drago… ma petite fille est devenu, mon garçon. »

Je reste figé… je… je suis une fille? Ou plutôt j'en étais une? Je n'y crois pas! C'est pas possible! Je secoues la tête vivement, j'ai vraiment d'la misère à croire ça mais plusieurs choses se mettent en place dans ma tête…

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répliquer quoique se soit car j'entends des pas rapides dans le corridor qui s'approche d'ici.

« Drago… n'en parle pas s'il te plait, ne dit surtout pas à ton père que je te l'ai raconté… on en parlera plus tard si tu as des questions mon chéri. » me dit elle tout bas avant que mon père n'entre en coup de vent dans ma chambre de préfèt.

« Drago! Tu resteras désormais seul dans ta chambre et je t'interdis de le revoir jusqu'à mon retour dans 5 jours, est-ce bien clair? »

« Oui Père mais mes cours? »

« Je me suis arrangé avec… Dumbledore et ton professeur Snape. Ne t'inquiète dont pas! Tu étudieras seul ici et je te le redis une bonne fois pour toute, NE t'INTERDIS! De le REVOIR!!!! »

« Oui Père. »

Je n'ose pas le contredire, je risquerais ma vie sur et certain.

« Bon, moi et ta mère nous rentrons au Manoir, reste sage. »

« Au revoir Père, mère. »

Je ne peux même pas embrasser ma mère qu'ils ont déjà refermé la porte derrière eux.

Je m'étends sur mon lit et croise les bras derrières la tête… Mes yeux commencent à se fermer et la dernière pensé que j'ai retombe sur les fesses de Harry…

-

Des coups…

Je me réveille brusquement.

Il fait nuit, le soleil dort.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir qu'il n'est que 9h40.

Les coups recommencent, ils viennent de ma porte.

Je me lève lentement et l'ouvre aussi lentement…

En voyant la personne qui martellait ma porte, mon sourire s'élargit.

Il est la… Harry…

« Je peux rester à dormir? »

J'ouvre la porte plus grande pour le laisser entrer et la referme très vite.

Il prend trop de temps à se retourner vers moi alors je l'aide et mes lèvres se plaquent contre les siennes sans même avoir le temps d'y penser moi même.

Quand on se lâche enfin, lui autant que moi, nos visages rayonnent… Pourquoi je me sens comme ça maintenant? J'ai plus envie qu'il me laisse… et je lui fais savoir… ça réponse me gonfle le cœur de… de quoi au juste? Mes sentiments sont très bizare, je ne les comprends pas tous encore.

« Alors… » Il commença « Ne nous laissons plus… »

Tout se met à tourner quand ses lèvres rejoingnent les miennes encore une fois. Il glisse mon corps sur le lit délicament et mes sens s'enflamme au touché de sa main froide sous ma chemise entre-ouverte.

« Fais moi l'amour Harry… rappelle moi se que j'ai oublié de la nuit passé… »

« À tes ordres… Drago… » Oh Merlin… une voix sensuelle qui me fait fondre.

-

-

-

-

-

**Non non, pas que j'avais pu d'inspiration, au contraire, ché pas pourquoi mais depuis le 26 décembre je ne touche plus à l'ordinateur pour chatter ou écrire et aujourdhui, dès que j'ai ouvert mon words… tout est allez trop vite mdrrr**

**Je devrais prendre des 'break' plus fréquament comme ça et vous aurriez vos chapitres plus vite… malheureusement et volontairement, j'accroche ma plume pour un temps indéterminé. Problème de plusieurs sortes et vous n'êtes pas la pour les entendres, je comprends bien naturellement.**

**De toute facon, beaucoup d'entre vous, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer plusieurs fois, vous êtes écoeuré de tout relire paske vous oubliez quest-ce qui se passait dans les chapitres entérieurs et je comprends mais c'est ma plus grande source de découragement.**

**Merci pour ceux qui sont encore la… et il ne faut pas perdre patience, peut-être je serai la bientôt, peut-être pas mais je remercies tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et qui m'encourage encore.**

**Bizouxxx**

**Caro**


	9. Ça me tentait!

**Titre :** Effet de Potion

**Disclamer :** Tout à Jk Rowling

**Rating : R**

**Couple : **HP/DM Slash(délire)

**NdA : Le 6 avril on fêtera les 1 ans de cette fic et je suis loin d'être heureuse… Elle devait être terminé depuis très longtemps, mais il n'y a que moi à blamer et ma stupidité.**

**Ce chapitre n'avance pas vraiment la fic, m'enfin, je ne crois pas. Je m'étais fixé la date du 6 mars pour poster et pour une fois j'ai réussi à y arriver… j'peux pas l'oublier cette date… c'est ma fête :PPP**

**Un gros merci à tous et à toutes.**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Onarluca : **Merci bcp, ce chapitre ci n'est tjrs pas terminé mais j'aime mieux te prévenir tout de suite que je risque de hum… délirer… nah… euh… bah disons que c'est un peu dur à décrire, bref, jte laisse lire lolll Mes problèmes sont tjrs la, d'autres sont venu si rajouter mais tu vois, jsuis tjrs la pareil hehe gros bizouxxx et à bientôt!_

_**Snapeslove : **Je sais, la fin est tjrs le moment le plus frustrant, c tjrs comme ca! Avec moi du moins… merci pour ta review ma grande……… bizouxxx_

_**Minerve : **Bon, imagine, prend tout ski arrive à Dray et met lui le caractère à Harry… yé pas ti peu mélangé tu crois pas? Mdrrrr Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'écoute pas se qu'on lui dit? Lolll moi j'm'amuse bien à penser au scénario des prochaines chapitres… dommage que ma tête et mes doigts ne s'ajustent pas à l'écrire… Hmmm tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont réussir à se souvenir la prochaine fois? Mdrrr! Nahhhhhhhhhhh! Moi veut être sadique avec eux! Et avec vous! Lolll Allez… merci bcp pour ta review et à bientôt!_

_**Serpentis-draco : **Merci bcp… je sais que je suis géniale sauf quand j'suis lente à poster! Lolll bizouxxx_

_**Farahon : **Hmmm… explications? Lollllllll! J'ai aucune explication à donné… c'est deux la ses deux vaches! Ils aiment ca et ils oublient juste pour pouvoir re-baiser… lollll je blague! Écoute moi pas surtout, c'est dangereux pour la folie. Sérieusement, je ne vois pas quelle explication que je pourrais bien donné… hehehe… allez… va lire au lieu:P a pluss. Bizouxxxx!_

_**Her-mio-neu : **Oufff… j'suis presque rouge… lollll J'suis contente que cela te plaise… tu vas l'avoir la suite! Ne t'en fais pas… j'étais pas longue comme ca avant… j'arrive plus à savoir ou j'en suis avec cette fic, c'est pourquoi je préfère prendre vraiment mon temps… malgré que j'suis déjà planté avec… arrrrrgggg… dsl… je déteste vraiment la tournure de ma fic car se n'était pas ca qui était suposé se produire, c'est tout… maintenant tu vas p-e comprendre pourquoi j'ai des réticences à la continuer… p-e j'devrais l'écrire assez vite puis la ratée, bin complètement la… haaaaa! Jte dis vraiment nimporte quoi… tu dois meme avoir arrêter de lire… lolll bizouxxxx. En espèrant que la suite te plaise!_

_**Vif d'Or : **Hmmm… perpicace comme remarque… lolllllllllllll _'Je pensais que la mémoire leur reviendrais après qu'ils aient fait l'amour!' _Ouais… qu'ILS… pas juste un… OUPS! J'aurais pas du dire ca… motadine! Je ne vous laisses pas tombé promis! Je n'obéis même pas à ma mère alors… lollll j'suis assez vieille ou meme trop… bref… ma vie c'est une vie enmerdante pour les autres mais compliqué pour moi, bref tu ne dois pas comprendre grand chose alors je vais juste te dire que j't'adore toujours autant et que je t'embrasse fort fort fort! Bizouxxxxx!_

_**Vert emeraude : **lolll ta review ma faite vraiment rire! 'comme rêvé d'avoir le prochain chapitre' ouais, c'est sur, faut rêver fort fort fort, faut croire que t'es une sorcière :PP Pour que Drago tombe enceinte, ce ne sera pas dans cette fic, elle n'est pas une Mpreg! Mais je ne dis pas que ma prochaine n'en sera pas une! On vera bien! Merci d'avoir aimé! Bizouxxx!_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**º-º-º**

Chapitre 9 : Ça me tentait!

**º-º-º**

Ses lèvres descendent sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou, ensuite elle se remplace par sa langue continuant son chemin jusqu'au premier bouton de ma chemise, il relève la tête vers moi.

« Dis Drago… j'ai tous les droits sur toi? » Son sourire s'intensifie.

Je dois lui dire oui? C'est pas l'envie qui manque mais j'en envie qu'il prenne son temps.

« Hmm… tous… si… tu prends… vraiment ton temps… »

Il déchire ma chemise doucement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant les boutons partir de tous les côtés, un après l'autre!

« Ok, j'ai peut-être exagéré en disant tout d'accord? »

C'est à mon tour de le renverser sur le dos et de grimper sur lui. Et si je lui faisais mal? Juste un peu… J'peux bien m'amuser maintenant qu'il vient de détruire une chemise neuve. En parlant de celle-ci, je l'enlève en prenant un temps fou qui fait trimousser mon partenaire en dessou de moi.

« Drago… tu fais exprès ou … »

« Chuttt… » Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres et ceux-ci s'entre-ouvre pour le laisser entrer. Il se.. ohh… met à le sucer, on peut bien entendre le bruit de succion et c'est mon érection qui me prouve que j'adore ça! « Harrryy… » Ma voix en tremble quand il arrête mais qui continue de l'avoir dans sa bouche et me fixe avec son air innocent. Faudrait que j'lui dise que ça ne lui va pas bien du tout.

Son sourire s'élargit et il essaye de se relever un peu mais bien sur je lui en empêche.

C'est une vraie comédie! Dans quoi je m'embarque au juste? Je ne sais même pas quoi faire avec lui! Je veux juste ne plus ressentir cette pression de mon entre jambe! Bordel!

« Je suis con Harry. »

Il est installé sur ses coudes et il me regarde. Dois-je mentionner qu'il a toujours mon doigt dans sa bouche?

« Dago… » On part à rire! La situation n'est pas vraiment à notre avantage quand on regarde ça comme ça.

Je le retire enfin et je vais lui arracher un baisé. Je me colle contre lui et je ne bouge plus, j'ai trop l'air con, j'ai honte.

« Drago… pourquoi tu te traites de con comme ça? J'vois pas pourquoi, tout était correct et tu es parfait comme tu es. »

Ces paroles ne réussissent même pas à appaiser mon doute ni ma honte d'ailleurs. Il se retourne vers moi et moi je me retourne de l'autre côté pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage.

« C'est à cause de moi? Tu veux que je partes Drago? »

Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, j'veux qu'il… Non! Pourquoi tu te lèves Harry?

« Ne pars pas… je suis désolé… » Je me rassois et il vient me rejoindre derrière moi et il m'encercle de ses bras. Putain qu'on se sent mieux comme ça. « Tu veux toujours me faire l'amour? Même si je suis con? »

J'peux dire qu'il est entrain de rire ou tout au moins il doit sourire, je le sens!

« Même si tu serais con, puisque tu ne l'ais pas, je te ferais jouir n'importe quand, n'importe ou. » J'préfère ça comme ça!

Il caresse de baisé ma nuque ensuite le haut de mon cou et je sens les frissons revenir me hanter. Ses mains passent sur mes épaules pour descendre ensuite sur mon dos… je me laisse aller, je le laisse faire puisque c'est cela que je veux. Elles passent le stade de gêne et même je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu de gêne du tout. Elles descendent sur mes cuisses pour mieux remonter jusqu'à mon sexe… je lâche un faible gémissement et j'ai plutôt hâte d'en lâcher d'autres et pas juste des faibles…

« Harry… lâche toi… fais de moi se que tu as envie… » Ma voix est toute petite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir murmuré mes paroles. Est-ce parce que j'ai peur de mes propres mots?

À peine ais-je finis, il me retourne et me plaque sur le matelas avec une rudesse que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'ici mais… je veux qu'il continue, je veux comprendre se que j'ai envie et se qu'il aime par la même occasion.

Il monte sur moi à quatre pattes et j'enroule automatiquement mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le rapproche de moi.

« Embrasse moi… » Je ne me fis pas prier et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois puis ensuite une deuxième fois et vint ensuite plusieurs de plusieurs fois.

Je n'aie pas eu le temps de me rendre compte que la plupart de nos vêtements ont disparue de nos corps… la plupart… se qui veut dire sa chemise, nos ceintures, bas et souliers… nos pantalons sont détachés et ils sont près à être enlevé. Je passe mes mains sur la bordure, les descends et caresse ses fesses par la même occasion. Oups… je m'apperçois que j'ai ôté son _'boxer'_ en même temps, est-ce vraiment surprenant que j'ai faite ça ? Hehehe…

« Pressé mon lapin? » Mes lèvres sétirèrent en une seule lignée. Il m'aide à les enlevé complètement avant que je puisse le retourer sur le dos pour enlever, à mon tour, mes pantalons. « Tu es vraiment beau… » Je m'en fou d'être beau, je le sais depuis longtemps et je sais pourquoi.

J'ai cette finesse que toutes les femmes ont. Une félonie qu'aucun autre homme ne peut avoir. Quelque chose d'unique qui fait que mon corps se mélange si bien avec celui de Harry. Quelque chose comme… l'odeur… C'est la chose la plus unique que quelqu'un puisse avoir et de toute manière, je suis le seul à savoir.

J'oublis se que je pense et je continue à ressentir le plaisir inhumain que Harry me procure, c'est plus qu'un péché, ça peut devenir meurtrié s'il arrête mais il ne le fait pas. Il tient mon entre-jambe entre sa main et il monte et il redescent et il remonte mais trop doucement à mon goût.

« Putain! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu sais pas allez plus vite? »

J'aurais pas du dire ça, j'voudrais éclater!

« C'est ça que tu veux? »

J'ose pas le regarder mais j'ai bien l'image dans ma tête qui bouge à la vitesse de la lumière. Il laisse tomber mon sexe et m'écarte les cuisses sauvagements, comme j'attendais se moment avec tant d'impatience. Allez, je veux qu'il me mette! Ça ne prend que quelques secondes avant qu'il me pénètre avec aucune finesse, aucun soin mais avec un cri, le mien.

« Putain d'merde! »

« C'est ça que tu voulais. »

Si je me connaissais pas, j'aurais juré qu'il riait.

J'commence plus à me détendre, le mal s'en va petit à petit, ces va-et-vient, eux, augmente mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je me raccroche aux draps, laisse allez les sons sortir de ma bouche, de long râle, des petits souffles puis l'extase totale se hurle et se meurt sur mes murs qui emprisonne l'échos.

Il se retir puis s'étend à côté de moi, essouflé. Je l'examine de plus près mais il ne le remarque pas, il continue à fixé mon plafond… ou peut-être sait-il endormi? S'il a fait ça je jure qu'il… ah non, il se retourne vers moi et me sourit tendrement, enfin, je crois que c'est tendrement.

« Tu es fatigué? » Je crois que oui et je lui fais signe. On entre en dessou des couvertures, je me colle à lui et je ferme les yeux. Le sommeil ne vient pas immédiatement pour moi mais pour lui, j'entends sa respiration devenir lente et régulière.

Pour une fois, je croise les doigts, il faut que je me souvienne, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut se souvenir! Je n'ai pas envie que ma vie ne soit qu'une journée à chaque fois et devoir tout recommencer sans rien se souvenir.

En ouvrant les yeux, j'apperçois la tête de Rogue, vous comprenez que je les referme assez vite.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Potter, Levez-vous immédiatement. » Bien oui, je me lève… 2 secondes… Potter?

J'ouvre les yeux encore une fois et j'apperçois, effectivement Potter à côté de moi, aussi nu que moi et la je commence à douter.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais Monsieur Malefoy. Habillez-vous tous les deux et dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes. » Il fit demi tour et disparut aussitôt.

Harry me regarde une fois que le professeur est partie. Il doit se poser les mêmes questions que moi alors aussi bien ne rien dire puisqu'on n'a pas les réponses.

Je me lève, sans pudeur aucune et commence à chercher les vêtements que je vais mettre aujourd'hui. Après avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose de pas trop mal, je remarque que Harry n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

« Rogue va être frustré si tu arrives en retard. »

Il faut peut-être le lui rappeller, il en oubli peut-être plus que moi.

Il se lève sans un mot et remet ses vêtements d'hier, je devrais lui en prêter des propres et en voulant me retourner pour lui en sortir, il m'arrête en faisant signe que non. J'trouve ça bizare pareil… il ne semble pas dans son état normal.

« Ça va Harry? »

Il ne fait qu'un signe de tête et se lève pour mettre ses souliers. Quelque chose ne va pas et j'aime vraiment pas ça. Il pourrait m'en parler! On est les deux dans cette merde! Je n'ai pas plus aimé me réveiller dans cette position et en plus par le professeur mais faut en revenir la! Mais lui garde son visage de mort vivant.

Bref, on sort de ma chambre et on se rend au bureau de Rogue. Après avoir frappé, il nous ouvre avec l'air grave sur le visage, j'aime pas ça… est-ce que j'ai dit que j'aime pas grand chose depuis quelques temps?

« J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Les mauvaises… » Quoi… j'préfère oublier ceux là en premier.

« Vos parents veulent vous retirer de l'école et ils arrivent demain. » QUOI? Non… ils ne peuvent pas… pourquoi au juste? À cause de se qui m'arrive? Oh non… « J'ai eu de la visite, des gens qui m'ont aidé pour trouver une potion adéquat pour vous sortir de cette situation facheuse… on a trouvé sauf qu'il faut avoir un ingrédient et il n'existe plus aujourd'hui. » Bon! Et bien, tout va bien…

« Professeur… »

« Attendez Potter! Vous poserez vos questions après. »

« La bonne nouvelle ? » Au moins, je sais qu'il ne me gueulera pas après.

« J'y venais Draco. » Je lui souris.

« Professeur… »

« Potter! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi? Après les questions! »

« Mais… »

« La ferme Harry! Je veux savoir la bonne nouvelle! » Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir à dire de si pressant?

« Mais c'est que… »

« Vous avez un problème avec se que je vous demande Potter? » Ça va chauffer!

« Non, je veux simp… » Ah! Putain! Ferme la!

« Mais Attendez! » Rogue est vraiment à vif. S'il continue il va se faire tuer.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE J'ME RAPPEL! » Oupss… qu'est-ce qui veut dire par _rappel_?

Rogue le regarde comme un étrangé venu d'une autre planète, Harry se rappel… Ohhhhh… mais…

« Comment? » Il faut qu'il me le dise, comment… comment il a fait pour se rappeler?

« Je… »

**º-º-º**

**º-º-º**

**Première fois que je finis un chapitre par 'Je' lollll Mais je trouve que c'est la meilleur fin que j'ai faite jusqu'à maintenant mdrrr**

**Hmm… je vais faire encore 3-4 chapitres… j'vais essayer de terminer ça assez sec merci loll bref, j'peux pas vous dires si c'est une fin heureuse ou pas, une death fic? **

**_Ils se suicidèrent et vaincurent heureux dans la mort et enfin réunient?_**

**Mdrrr bin non…. Bin non pour cette fin mais p-e pas bin non pour une death fic, j'aime ca le sang moi!**

Niark! Niark!

**Et pour le prochain Update bah c'est comme d'habitude, j'en sais rien! Si on se donne 1 mois? Avant le 1 ans d'la fic? On verra bin lolllll**

**Gros bizouxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caro Oo**


End file.
